


Сапфир в огне

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 18-Year-Old Echizen Ryouma, Asshole Ryouga, Atobe Being a Drama Queen, Atobe being Atobe, Atobe is a Mess, Atoryo - Freeform, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Endgame Royal Pair, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Post-Canon, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Прикупил Атобе себе часы эксклюзивные и что из этого вышло. Земной шар большой, но и бравые японские теннисисты – не маленькие. [ака история, в которой Рёга ведет себя как Рёга (то есть веселится за чужой счет и сваливает в закат), Атобе как Атобе (то есть лажает по-королевски и так же эпично все разруливает), а Рёма просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Или в то. Как посмотреть]





	1. BASELWORLD

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан без учёта событий манги «New Prince Of Tennis»

Название: Сапфир в огне  
Автор: Noa Streight  
Дата публикации: 20.06.2010 – 14.07.2010

****************************

Если об идее монархии можно рассуждать абстрактно,  
то судить о королевской власти, так же как и о её величии,  
можно только по той личности, которая ее воплощает.

Франсуа Блюш

Наскоро осмотревшись в «Hall of Feelings», Кейго с новыми часами и надеждой, что его не найдут, а если и найдут, то не скоро – скрылся в баре.  
Здесь скопились такие же, порядком ошалевшие от обилия впечатлений, люди, как и он сам. Беседы велись в более неформальном ключе и, что самое главное, ни одного знакомого лица.

Определившись с напитками для себя и Кабаджи, Атобе ещё раз оглядел бар и лишний раз удостоверился в отсутствии деловых партнёров на горизонте. Впрочем, счастье его было не долгим – не знакомые лица, так знакомый затылок – обнаружился за угловым столиком в глубине помещения.

«Что он здесь забыл, а?! – изумился молодой человек. – Разве не должен он сейчас потеть на корте, будучи на другом конце земного шарика? Разгар чемпионата ведь… наверное, просто похож».

Разрешив таким образом загадку дивного видения, Атобе собрался было выкинуть его из головы, но в этот момент замеченный им юноша повернулся к подошедшему официанту и продемонстрировал точёный профиль.

«Эчизен?!!!» – Кейго обрадовался, что нахальный малёк из Сейгаку сидит к нему спиной, а потому не может оценить изрядно округлившихся от удивления глаз Короля школы Хётей.

Несколько минут и полстакана спустя, блондин справился с собой и изобразил праздный интерес, тем более, что за угловым столом начали происходить события, пусть и не слишком интересные, но определённо выбивающиеся из обстановки.

Завершились они выплеснутым в лицо бокалом вина с одной стороны и хлёсткой пощёчиной – с другой. После чего Эчизен встал из-за стола и с излишней демонстративностью прошествовал мимо к выходу. Но поравнявшись с Атобе замер, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену, и вдруг приземлился на высокий стул рядом с ним:

– Привет, красавчик.

«Нет, это не Эчизен. Но как похож!» – подумал блондин. Не принимая во внимание вопиющее обращение, теперь он и безо всякого Инсайта разглядел, что щедро облитый вином юноша – старше Рёмы, пожалуй, старше и его самого, при сходной комплекции.

– Мы знакомы? – холодно поинтересовался Атобе. Бармен, изобразил на лице живое сочувствие и подал брюнету влажное полотенце.

– Да как сказать. Возможно, – отозвался молодой человек с каким-то насмешливым кокетством, – я тебя видел на белом катамаране, возле плавучей развалюхи с претензиями на величие, где команда Сейгаку играла матч по приглашению этого… как его… Сакура-чего-то-там.

Кейго вызвал в памяти фееричное завершение странного круиза – не «Титаник», конечно, но тоже ничего: сине-белые в спасательной шлюпке радостными воплями приветствуют хлебнувшего водички Эчизена, который немного не долетел до борта, а в закат удаляется маленький скутер с весёлым брюнетом у руля. Романтику момента сильно портит траектория движения плавсредства, которое криво скачет по волнам, словно лишившийся ноги кузнечик.

– Хм-м, – ответил Атобе, уставившись в карие с золотыми искорками глаза парня, – допустим, я кое-что припоминаю. И?

– И меня зовут Эчизён Рёга, а тебя?

«Всё-таки Эчизен. Надо же, как тесен мир».

– Атобе Кейго.

– Поздравляю, ты практически ангел Господень – спаситель, ниспосланный мне в годину испытаний!

– Да-а? – тонкие брови взлетели вверх, придав холёному лицу выражение брезгливого изумления.

– Ещё и весь в белом! Ну, точно. Я остался без квартиры, вещей и любовника, а в Базеле во время выставки такие ценыыы-ы-ы… Давай ты меня спасёшь? А расходы можешь записать на Рёму. Или хочешь, я при случае попрошу у него для тебя автограф?

Кейго понял, что его внезапно атаковал синдром Алисы – ничем иным этот беспримерный диалог не объяснялся:

«Смена часовых поясов, переутомление. Может даже температура поднялась» – вяло отмахнувшись от продолжения монолога в стиле телемагазина: «только сегодня и только у нас эта сверхполезная ультрасовременная тёрка для морковки всего за 99.99…» – Атобе заказал ещё по стаканчику.

И тут же мысленно отметил, что единственный надёжный способ заставить Рёгу замолчать – занять ему рот чем-нибудь. Блондин с тоской задумался о путях отступления, но осознал, что не может бросить брата-Мелкой-Заразы на произвол судьбы и собственного идиотизма. А ведь всё так хорошо… Ладно, так обыденно начиналось.

Весна только-только вступила в свои права, когда Атобе Кейго в очередной раз променял родные острова на Швейцарию. Город жужжал, как растревоженный улей, все гостиницы оказались переполнены, а потому молодой человек, не долго думая, снял для себя и верного Кабаджи скромную квартирку по соседству с отелем «Les Trois Rois» и тоже с видом на Рейн.

– Не всё в этом мире можно купить за деньги. – печально возвестил Кейго, оглядывая их временное обиталище. – Придётся пожить аскетично.

Кабаджи и четверо наёмных носильщиков занесли багаж в холл. А оттуда вещи резво расползлись по всему временному обиталищу японцев.

В квартире оказалось всего три спальни, две ванные, причём, только одна из них джакузи, кухня-столовая и гостиная. Ну, не считая санузлов, кладовушек и двух лоджий. На двадцатилетнего мультимиллиардера, рассчитывавшего на самые роскошные апартаменты отеля – зрелище произвело удручающее впечатление. Но ничего не поделаешь, если уж он напрочь позабыл про BASELWORLD, а когда ему об этом напомнили – оказалось поздно заниматься бронированием. В другое время он бы просто напросто купил «Les Trois Rois», хотя бы и вместе с компанией, которой отель принадлежит, но сейчас, когда в Базель съехались крупнейшие дельцы всего мира – не стоило таскать каштаны из огня.

Расквартировавшись, Атобе опробовал джакузи и, два часа спустя – немного примирившись с суровой реальностью – отправился на выставку.

Белый костюм тройка, чёрная рубашка, жемчужно-белый галстук и булавка с сапфиром – что ещё нужно, чтобы считать мужчину красавцем? Добавим к этому безупречную осанку, цепкий взгляд, кокетливую родинку и чувственный изгиб улыбающихся губ – получим Атобе Кейго собственной персоной.

В общем, Кабаджи за его плечом хмурился совсем не зря – посетители всемирной выставки-ярмарки часов и ювелирных изделий застывали у стендов с приоткрытым ртом, позабыв об экспонатах, роняли челюсть и реплики невпопад, когда молодой человек проходил мимо.

Его кажущееся бесцельным перемещение было прервано у павильона Версаче, где блондина отловил один из деловых партнёров отца. Вежливая беседа продлилась каких-то полчаса, но Кейго за это время десять раз успел позавидовать Мунэхиро: тот был избавлен от необходимости соблюдать политес, поэтому с интересом (никак не отразившемся в лице) изучал ближайшие экспонаты от известных брэндов.

Демонстрационный стенд, где мастер собирал механические часы на глазах у публики – молчаливого здоровяка просто покорил. Словом, время для него летело незаметно. А вот Атобе, едва вырвавшийся из лап одного дельца лишь для того, чтобы угодить в радушные «отцовские» объятия другого – вскоре стал мечтать: как дивно вышло бы, рухни у «Hall of Dreams» потолок. На исходе третьего часа блуждания по выставочным залам и деловых бесед, сцены тотального разрушения в фантазиях наследника корпорации превратились в навязчивую картинку, заслоняющую всё остальное. И ноги сами понесли его на звон бокалов. Ах, если бы он уже тогда понял, что апокалиптические видения в его усталом мозгу – пророческие…


	2. Poison

Об уме правителя первым делом судят по тому,   
каких людей он к себе приближает. 

Николо Макиавелли

Атобе проснулся почему-то на диване в гостиной и далеко не сразу осознал: где он и кто он. Юноша был в таком состоянии, когда тихое мышиное шуршание превращается в звук миграции слоновьего стада по прибрежной гальке. К счастью, слонов в квартире не было. Зато в ней кто-то пел. Предположительно, на кухне. Ужасно громко, жизнерадостно и настолько фальшиво, что Кейго подумал: за такое исполнение «Poison» Эллиса Купера – посягнувших надо сжигать на костре. 

– Your mouth, so hot   
Your web, I'm caught   
Your skin, so wet   
Black lace on sweat 

Что-то в словах песни заставило молодого человека насторожиться и внимательнее отнестись к своему состоянию. Но нет.

«Кажется, обошлось без… Неужели я вчера перебрал?» – Атобе чуть-чуть расслабился, позволяя себе медленно вернуться в швейцарскую реальность. Память у него не отшибло, никаких дел он под спиртом не натворил, на Мунэхиро наорал разве что, до квартиры добрался в целости и сохранности – осталось пережить лёгкое похмелье: 

– Кабаджи, принеси воды. Живо! 

– I hear you calling and it's needles and pins   
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name   
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin   
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison   
You're poison running through my veins   
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains   
Poisoооооооооооооооооооооооооn!!!

«Так. А кого это я вчера подобрал такого голосистого, как чёртов павлин?»

К тому времени, как верный амбал явился с графином воды со льдом и лимоном, Кейго осознал масштаб бедствия окончательно. Вернее, начал догадываться.   
Осушив два стакана, он поднялся с дивана. Подушки с него так и посыпались – большие, маленькие, с китайскими фениксами, турецкими огурцами, французскими лилиями и в шотландскую клетку.

– И будьте любезны, в этом гнезде я провёл ночь? – молодой человек осуждающе посмотрел на Кабаджи, заставив его покаянно вздохнуть и скукожиться. Объяснять Атобе, что он просто не позволил затащить себя в спальню, вопил и отбивался, что до свадьбы ни-ни, а особенно не с первым встречным – было долго и буторно. А главное, Его Величество всё равно не поверил бы. Поэтому Мунэхиро привычно оставил комментарии при себе. 

– МУНЯЯЯЯЯЯ!!!! ТЫ ГДЕ ЗАСТРЯЛ?!!!! ТАЩИ СЮДА СВОЮ ЛЕНИВУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ, ИНАЧЕ КТО МНЕ ЛУК НАРЕЖЕТ?!!!! – звуковая волна из кухни, заставила обоих юношей, с тоской глядящих друг на друга, подпрыгнуть.

– Кажется, я готов самолично ему чего-нибудь нарезать. – прошипел блондин угрожающе и двинулся на звук, изредка придерживаясь за стену. – Немножко поиграем в игру «похмельный юный вивисектор» и этот парень, наконец, сможет петь вполне прилично.

– One look could kill   
My pain, your thrill   
I want to love you but I better not touch   
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop   
I want to kiss you but I want it too much   
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
You're poison running through my veins   
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains   
Poisoооооооооооооооооооооооооn!!!

Кабаджи заботливо поправил многочисленные подушки и отправился в кухонное рабство. Муки похмелья были ему неведомы, поэтому он сочувствовал Его Величеству абстрактно, а себе – вполне реально: лука этому полудурку, вчера подобранному, почему-то требовалось дофига.

Рёга весело скакал между плитой и разделочным столом, размахивая в такт даже на вид опасным тесаком. Обернувшись на шум, он увидел помятого Атобе и безо всякой преамбулы перескочил из конца песни в начало:

– Your cruel device   
Your blood, like ice   
One look could kill   
My pain, your thrill.

– Да-да. Я понял, что вдохновляю тебя прямо с утра. А теперь сделай одолжение, заткнись.

Кейго сел за стол, титаническим усилием сохраняя осанку, когда хотелось без затей растечься лужей по прохладной на вид столешнице.

– Если бы с утра! – хохотнул брюнет, но петь, тем не менее, перестал, внезапно проникшись сочувствием к блондину с заострившемся лицом, с бледной, в лёгкую зеленцу, кожей. – Второй час дня. 

Мужская солидарность – страшная сила – влияет даже на Эчизенов! Рёга ещё с пару минут повозился у плиты и, наконец, поставил перед юношей большую кружку кофе:

– Вот тебе «Динамит». Мой фирменный рецепт. От него, правда, шерсть может вылезти даже у чихуахуа, но зато тебе мгновенно полегчает.

После столь обнадёживающего вступления, Атобе уставился в кружку так, словно в неё нагадили инопланетяне. Кабаджи воспринимал происходящее с флегматичностью аквариумной рыбки – всё суета сует, пока эту бурду в родной аквариум не вылили. Жизнь с Кейго вообще способствовала развитию у него философского взгляда на жизнь, особенно помогавшего в тех случаях, когда блондин сам не знал, чего хочет, но требовал исполнить это в точности.

Пока здоровяк возился с луковицами, Рёга каким-то образом уговорил молодого сибарита залить в себя это чудовищное варево. После чего Атобе впал в продолжительный столбняк – Кабаджи даже забеспокоился – но вскоре его взгляд сделался более осмысленным и вернулся нормальный цвет лица. Точнее, нормальным он был первые несколько минут, а потом щёки начали стремительно наливаться румянцем.

Рёга аж залюбовался:

«Всего-то щепотка перцовой смеси, а каков эффект!»

Блондин заподозрил неладное и, углядев на фартуке парня надпись «Kill the Cook», задумался о скорейшем воплощении в жизнь мудрого совета. 

Словно почувствовав настроение гостеприимного хозяина квартиры, Рёга поспешил отгородиться от него тарелкой. В тарелке с горочкой оказалось навалено нечто, напоминающее ризотто. По крайней мере, Кейго хотелось думать, что это именно ризотто, а не очередной динамит от мира кулинарии.

Получив свою порцию, Кабаджи взялся за её методичное уничтожение. Брюнет наблюдал за ним с кривой ухмылкой, ласково, словно мать за очень больным, но всё ещё любимым ребёнком. 

– Не дрейфь, Кейго. Если уж кофий назад не запросился, значит не так уж тебя накрыло и можно спокойно завтракать. – подбодрил блондина Рёга, некоторое время спустя. – Короче, лопай. А то оно скоро льдом покроется. Не хотелось бы подогревать.

«Может я и правда святой или великомученик? Или ангел, как он вчера сказал» – подумал Атобе, с трудом удерживаясь от убийства при помощи кофейной ложечки. Впрочем, идея не теряла своей актуальности, стоило Эчизену снова открыть рот.

Только к вечеру блондин пришёл в себя настолько, что смог отправиться на выставку. Пьянки пьянками, а война по расписанию. Сегодня ему предстоял деловой ужин и да, необходимо отловить представителей нескольких компаний и передать привет от отца. 

Некоторые из этих «приветов» звучали так, что можно было серьёзно опасаться позднее обнаружить себя на дне Рейна с бетонным тазиком на ногах. Ну, так мир большого бизнеса – это вам не хиханьки-хаханьки – и Атобе прекрасно понимал: чем скорее он прочувствует на своей шкуре все его прелести, тем меньше потрясений ожидает его финансовую империю в будущем, когда отец отойдёт от дел.

А ещё ему не давали покоя совсем уж несвоевременные мысли о смуглом красавце, который ждёт его дома. Точнее, в съёмной квартирке в здании, стоящем рядом с отелем «Les Trois Rois».


	3. Джакузи

Но насколько король умел карать, настолько он умел быть великодушным.   
Еще Корнель писал: «Как ты даешь, важнее того, что ты даешь».  
Этим правилом руководствовался в своем поведении Король-Солнце.

Подходит к концу пятый день проживания под одной крышей – два дня до закрытия BASELWORLD. Через два дня у Атобе Кейго не станет причин находиться в Базеле. Откровенно говоря, если ему и нужны какие-то причины, то у Рёги их изначально не было. В Швейцарию его занесло, что называется, попутным ветром.   
И вот он сидит в тёмной гостиной, не включая света, и пялится на стену дождя за окном. Серая пелена вгоняет молодого человека в умственную прострацию и оцепенение. 

Атобе с Кабаджи переживают очередной светский раут, пополам с завуалированной деловой грызнёй.

Рёга внезапно улыбнулся своим мыслям, в которых прочно обосновался Кейго, но совершенно не в том виде, который он привык являть публике. Блондин с брюнетом оказались несовместимы на всех уровнях бытия. Стоило им оказаться в одном помещении – воздух начинал искрить. Эчизен своими шуточками и развязным поведением доводил Атобе до белого каления. Вчера тот, выйдя из себя, даже изволил приложить ручку – так съездил по уху, мало не показалось. Хорошо хоть Кабаджи не добавил. 

Но остановиться Рёга не мог. И его не покидало ощущение, что на самом-то деле Кейго получает от их перепалок такое же удовольствие, как он сам.   
После выставки Атобе приползал обычно в отвратительном состоянии: глаза без блеска, апатия или, наоборот, раздражение, да и вид, какой-то… словно пепел подо льдом. Зато стоило ему выпинать Эчизена из ванной, придав ускорение несколькими уверенными ударами тапка – как Король оживал прямо на глазах.

В общем, в последние дни их отношения складывались по типу «милые бранятся – только тешатся» и Рёгу это немного пугало. Он не собирался привязываться к Кейго, только этого им не хватало!

Да и потом, два дня осталось на всё про всё. Никаких предложений руки, сердца и банковского счёта он от Атобе не ждал. Да и не нужен Рёге был ещё один счёт.   
Откровенно говоря, Эчизен и сам не понял: с какого перепугу навязался холёному блондину тогда, в баре – с трогательной историей о пропащей жизни. Путешествовал он налегке, с балансом счёта полный порядок, а уродца, ссору с которым застал Кейго – подцепил за три дня до этих событий. 

В общем, у Рёги не было никаких объективных причин сидеть в темноте, дожидаясь возвращения Атобе домой. Точнее, в съёмную квартирку в здании, стоящем рядом с отелем «Les Trois Rois».

А субъективные причины были. Он Кейго хотел. Сильно. Очень. Настолько, что вчера перешёл на ношение одежды исключительно свободного покроя. Что, кстати, было совсем не просто, ведь гардероб Атобе состоял из таких возмутительно облегающих тряпок, ну, как на грех – идеально подчёркивающих тонкую талию, соблазнительную попку, мускулистые ноги и… полное к нему, Рёге, равнодушие.

Посмотрев на часы, парень вздохнул и отправился «топиться» в ванную. Джакузи у него на данный момент ассоциировалась со сплошными приятностями и настроение поползло вверх. Увлёкшись исполнением очередного рок-хита на манер матерных частушек, хлопка двери Эчизен просто напросто не услышал.   
Через несколько мгновений Атобе зашёл в ванную, на ходу сбрасывая вещи на пол. Брюнет наблюдал бытовой стриптиз с нескрываемым удовольствием, пополам с предвкушением и опасениями. Но эпическое сражение за джакузи не состоялось. Избавившись от белья, блондин с отрешённым видом погрузился в воду. С головой. Надолго.

Но вынырнул прежде, чем Рёга успел заподозрить попытку суицида. Судя по прояснившемуся взгляду – Кейго немного полегчало. Он стянул галстук через голову и присоединил его к цепочке ранее разбросанных тряпок. Осталось избавиться от часов и рубашки.

Рёга всерьёз задумался об извращённой логике аристократа, благодаря которой он трусы снимает раньше, чем галстук – ну, кому что мешает, как говорится.  
Эчизен ощутил внутренний конфликт противоречивых желаний: то ли помочь Атобе с раздеванием, то ли продолжить наблюдение, пока тот о нём не вспомнил и не погнал взашей. Но это ж пир для глаз – будет о чём подрочить долгими зимними вечерами! Если, конечно, он не скончается от спермотоксикоза здесь и сейчас:

«Это открытое приглашение или выдался действительно фиговый день?».

Рёга не знал что и думать. И что делать. Если с апатичным Кейго он наловчился справляться на раз-два (бывают же на свете люди, которых даже последняя стадия бешенства украшает!), то апатичный-убойно-чувственный Кейго – его разоружил. 

«Собственно, а что я теряю? Ну, поднимет он визг... на который прибежит Муня с его пунктиком на тему «служить и защищать»... В наихудшем варианте развития событий – один из нас второго прибьёт и Атобе остаток ночи придётся потратить на всякую ерунду, типа, укрывания трупа» – рассудив таким образом, Рёга решительно поддался вперёд, намереваясь прижать своим телом блондина к бортику. 

– Куда это ты собрался? – Кейго пресёк хорошую идею в зародыше, уперевшись пяткой в грудь Эчизена. Тот задумчиво посмотрел вниз. Нажим ощутимо усилился. Вариантов предполагалось два: или брюнет отступает и тихо кайфует под стеночкой, стараясь не отсвечивать, а потом убирается из ванной комнаты ко всем чертям, или глупо помирает из-за пролома в грудной клетке. 

Рёга выбрал третий. Смуглые пальцы сжались на лодыжке, чуть-чуть приподняв ногу. Атобе нахмурился – потерять контроль в такой ситуации – не шутка.

– Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. – Эчизен протянул языком по крутому подъёму стопы и поцеловал выпирающую сбоку косточку. И, думается, ты хочешь того же.  
Кейго замер, судорожно вцепившись в бортик ванной побелевшими пальцами. Отыскивая в лице Рёги что-то… какую-то причину не ударить его уже всерьёз, прекратив раз и навсегда эти поползновения. 

– Не отталкивай меня. – неожиданно мягко попросил брюнет, снова целуя пленную конечность. Выше, почти у колена. Сама мысль о том, что будет, если позволить ему продолжать, возбудила Атобе. 

Он не ответил ни «да», ни «нет», но что-то в его взгляде неуловимо изменилось и Эчизен это почувствовал. Отлепился от своего края ванной и приблизился к блондину: 

«Я думал, что Кейго никогда в жизни меня к себе не подпустит».

Вопреки пессимистичному прогнозу – лёд имени Атобе всё-таки растаял или тронулся – блондин его поцеловал. Первым! Рёга едва не затонул, как «Титаник», но от изумления. Ответил на поцелуй, едва справившись со столбняком. Ну, какой столбняк, когда стояк?!

Эчизен подхватил парня за талию и высадил на бортик – вода ему мешала. Мокрая ткань рубашки облепила торс блондина, словно вторая кожа. Рёге понравилось сдвигать её сантиметр за сантиметром, лаская и покрывая поцелуями прекрасное, развитое тело спортсмена. У Атобе первым иссякло терпение и он стащил с себя мокрую тряпку. Его жажда и готовность завели брюнета ещё больше. Бледная рука, перехваченная на запястье широким браслетом часов, инкрустированных бриллиантами и сапфирами, легла на тёмный затылок. Надавила, вынуждая Эчизена стать ближе. До невозможности. 

Они снова оказались в воде и, наконец, Рёга вошёл в него. 

– Мммм-м... – Атобе застонал, спрятав лицо в районе ключицы брюнета, а потом без предупреждения укусил его. До крови.

«Это у него называется: «Больно, бля!»» – интерпретировал Эчизен и начал двигаться, постепенно усиливая нажим. Вода плеснула через край и залила пол. И снова.  
«Ещё немного и разбросанные мной тряпки всплывут. А и чёрт бы с ними – всё равно прислуга дурью мается» – Кейго усмехнулся, но тут же позабыл о веселье, поглощённый своими ощущениями. Видимо, таланта к пению и кулинарии у Рёги не было потому, что боженька щедро оделил его в другой области. 

Во всяком случае, Атобе оценил. Так сладко. Так ярко. Так пронзительно хорошо. И всё ближе и ближе последняя черта. Мозги отключились и всё тело – словно оголённые провода под током. Ванная комната наполнилась криками и стонами Кейго. Не помня себя, он впился ногтями в плечи Рёги сильно, до синяков.   
Брюнет это едва заметил, оглушённый чувством обладания, тем как горячо у Атобе внутри, жаром его кожи. Вода в ванной казалась холодной в контрасте с пламенем страсти. 

Они утратили чувство времени и реальности в этом безумном единении. Наследник огромной финансовой империи, для которого нет ничего недоступного в материальной сфере и мальчик-беспризорник, которого когда-то усыновил известный в узких кругах теннисист. 

Атобе просунул ладонь меж их телами и внезапно с силой полоснул ногтями от лобка и мало не до груди Эчизена. У того аж звёзды полыхнули под сомкнутыми веками из-за неожиданной острой боли, наложившейся на яркий оргазм. Двойственное переживание словно бы разом лишило Рёгу сил и он упал на блондина, хватая ртом воздух. Даже выматериться не смог по-человечески, хотя очень хотелось. 

– Ванная испорчена непоправимо. Давай выбираться. – с некоторой насмешкой внёс предложение Кейго, наблюдая как алая кровь становится лиловой, смешиваясь с голубоватой ароматизированной водой, слизывающей пот и сперму с их тел. 

Рёга поднял голову, намереваясь, наконец, высказаться. Но глядя в эти сумасшедшие тёмные глаза, опять не смог выдавить и слова.

«Эх. Надо было раньше понять, как лишить этого негодяя дара речи» – мысленно посетовал блондин, грудь которого тяжело вздымалась и опадала, пока дыхание не вернулось в норму. Атобе давно не испытывал такого удовольствия и ему уже сейчас хотелось повторить этот чувственный опыт. Хотя с возвращением к реальности он ощутил боль в пояснице, не говоря уж о том, что пониже: 

«Наверное, ещё и синяк из-за бортика будет полосой на спине… Надо было не лениться и переползти в кровать».


	4. Прощание

Что было любимо – всё мимо, мимо,  
Впереди – неизвестность пути…  
Благословенно, неизгладимо,  
Невозвратимо… прости!  
А. Блок

Рёга проснулся незадолго до рассвета. Если быть точным, то он и не спал толком –царапины, оказавшиеся неожиданно глубокими, саднили, а сердце то сонно затихало, то начинало биться как сумасшедшее, словно его настигла первая в жизни аритмия. 

Молодой человек осторожно сел на кровати – не понадобилось выпутываться из объятий – во сне Атобе сам отстранился от брюнета и устроился так, как ему было удобнее. 

Словно почувствовав его странный взгляд, облитый лунным светом юноша, не просыпаясь, повернулся и выпростал руку из-под подушки. Часы он так и не снял и Рёга, словно загипнотизированный, уставился переливы света в гранях камней. Если бы Кейго в приступе хорошего настроения не рассказал ему эту историю – он бы чего доброго решил, что Атобе и арт-директор дома Диор – любовники. Ну, в самом деле: о чём можно было думать, создавая такое? Вытащить на свет саму сущность аристократичного японца и придать ей вещественность иную, нежели плоть, при помощи драгоценных камней и шестерёнок. 

«Это – не синий цвет, это – холодный цвет.  
Это – цвет Атлантики в середине  
Февраля. И не важно, как ты одет:  
Все равно ты голой спиной на льдине.

Это – не просто льдина, одна из льдин,  
Но возраженье теплу по сути.  
Она одна в океане, и ты один  
На ней; и пенье трубы как паденье ртути.

Это не искренний голос впотьмах саднит,  
Но палец примерз к диезу, лишен перчатки;  
И капля, сверкая, плывет в зенит,  
Чтобы взглянуть на мир с той стороны сетчатки.

Это – не просто сетчатка, это – с искрой парча,  
Новая нотная грамота звезд и полос.  
Льдина не тает, словно пятно луча,  
Дрейфуя к черной кулисе, где спрятан полюс».**

Рёга попытался представить реакцию, прочитай он Кейго вслух что-то подобное и как положено: в смокинге, коленопреклонно и с розами, обязательно с розами… Воображение тут же услужливо разместило алый цветок за ухом Эчизена в лучших традициях «Кармен». Атобе же, непременно в белом, полагалось очаровательно краснеть и прикрывать мордашку веером или платочком. Брюнет хрюкнул и с силой прижал ладонь ко рту. От недавнего романтического настроения остались лишь цветные осколки, безжалостно сметённые им под ковёр сознания. Проказливо улыбнувшись, парень приподнял руку блондина и осторожно снял часы. Вполне достойный сувенир на память о неделе отдыха в Швейцарии. 

Двигаясь осторожно и максимально бесшумно, в чём ему помогал богатый опыт обитания на «изнанке мира» – Рёга отыскал свои вещи среди россыпей тряпок Атобе и покинул квартиру. Бал закончился и Золушке пора возвращаться к нечищеным котлам. Его наверняка уже начали искать коллеги и уже одно это было весомым поводом, чтобы объявиться, если ему хочется ещё немного пожить на белом свете. 

В аэропорту царило оживление, несмотря на поздний, точнее, слишком ранний час. Широко улыбаясь миру в виде осоловелых лиц встречающих и отправляющихся, молодой человек взял билет до Антверпена. Он бы предпочёл «прыгнуть» подальше от Базеля, но если шеф сказал в Бельгию, значит в Бельгию. 

«Ладно, кофе выпью, ратушами полюбуюсь и будет всем счастье!» – жизнерадостно решил Рёга через некоторое время, оглаживая взглядом стройные ноги стюардессы, уходившие, казалось, на космическую высоту. 

«Наверное, я уже получу кофий и ратуши в полном объёме, когда Кейго только проснётся. – подумал Эчизен с оттенком светлой грусти, – Удивится ли он, что не разбужен хрипатым вороньим карканьем с кухни? Было бы забавно, если бы Муня поддержал мою милую традицию. Поместье Атобе вымерло бы в одночасье от шока! Ах, мечты, мечты…»

Брюнет развернул купленную в аэропорту газету и принялся чистить апельсин, роняя на бумагу брызги и ошмётки кожуры. 

Нанджиро смеялся, что Рёга устроен, как те же газеты – страничка спорта и страничка юмора рядом, в самом конце, после криминальной хроники. Минуя новости с изнанки, в которых он наверняка был осведомлён лучше всех печатных изданий вместе взятых, парень уставился на колонку спортивных новостей. Сдвинул в сторону кожуру и опознал в желтоватом мокром пятне с резким апельсиновым запахом своего младшего брата. Успешно выступившего на турнире и теперь готовящегося к следующему. 

«Ути какой умничка!» – умилился смешливый брюнет и крепко задумался о том, чтобы навестить Рёму в самое ближайшее время. 

«Мала Холера», насколько он знал, вне турнирной сетки разрывался между Штатами и Японией, где его держали одинаково серьёзные интересы. Или несерьёзные – это как посмотреть. 

Он не очень-то понимал трогательную привязанность брата к кучке азиатских теннисистов, с которыми тому довелось поиграть в школьные годы чудесные. Хотя… уж лучше они, чем такая компания, как у Рёги – пристрелить бы, закопать под цветущей сакурой и забыть навсегда.

Перелёт был недолгим – всё-таки от Швейцарии до Бельгии доплюнуть можно. Первой чашкой кофе Эчизен заправился ещё в аэропорту, поленившись сразу искать открытое кафе в городе. Он уже заканчивал пить и жизнь стала чуточку приятнее, когда сердце без предупреждения тревожно ёкнуло. 

Почему-то ему подумалось, что ровно в этот момент Атобе проснулся там, в городе банкиров, ювелиров и фармацевтов, и обнаружил своё несомненное одиночество в холодной постели. 

Так оно и получилось.

_____________________________________________  
** – автор стихотворения Иосиф Бродский.


	5. Охота

То был государь, которому нельзя отказать   
во многих достоинствах и даже величии, но следует признать,   
что в нем преобладали мелочные и дурные страсти,   
среди которых невозможно различить, какие присущи   
ему от природы, а какие благоприобретенные... 

Герцог де Сен-Симон

После секса в джакузи, брюнет и блондин так увлеклись процессом, что пропустили торжественное закрытие BASELWORLD и взрыв духовки, в которой Кабаджи пытался что-то приготовить по составленной Рёгой инструкции. Осмотрев пятно на стене и удостоверившись, что верный амбал не пострадал, Кейго пожал плечами, заказал ужин с доставкой в ресторане и вернулся в постель. 

Эчизен предпочёл событие проигнорировать, потому что одновременно со взрывом его осенило, где в указаниях температурного режима он написал лишние нули… да и спирт в рецепте был явно лишним.

Когда Кейго проснулся один – его это не насторожило. И даже отсутствие жизнерадостного пения на кухне: прекрасного и чарующего, как зубная боль – не вызвало у него никаких подозрений. Скорее, он обрадовался такой неожиданной передышке. 

Рёга оказался не просто «бес в ребро» – бес лез из него беспрестанно. На этой неделе Атобе частенько задавался вопросом: как эволюция совершила хитрый вираж, подарив миру, ну, или прокляв мир, такими схожими внешне и различными по сути братьями, как эти чёртовы Эчизены. 

Кейго выбрался из постели и, пошатываясь, побрёл в ванную. Кабаджи собирал расползшиеся по квартире вещи и упаковывал их. Блондин смутно припомнил, что набрал с собой тряпок, как всегда, много больше, чем их могли вместить чемоданы, соответственно, с физикой происходящего было что-то сильно не так. Впрочем, Мунэхиро уже не раз случалось доказывать, что там, где действует физическая сила – физические законы не действуют – неоценимое качество.

– А где этот… бешеный? – как бы невзначай осведомился Кейго за завтраком. 

– Ушёл. Рано. – отозвался Кабаджи, вынырнув ради этого из каких-то запредельных глубин собственного «я». Его в данный момент больше беспокоило другое: от новых часов Атобе – сапфирово-брильянтового великолепия – нашлась только коробка и парень обдумывал как бы поделикатнее решить этот вопрос. Блондину случалось, конечно, даже на трезвую голову подарить какую-нибудь реликвию или даже спустить иную драгоценность в унитаз в приступе поэтического настроения – Кабаджи не мог потребовать от него отчёта. Но если Кейго свою вещь потерял, то известно кто позднее будет в этом виноват. Точнее, тут всё сильно зависело от настроения: у молодого человека случались приступы воистину королевского благородства наряду с монаршими же капризами, масштабом сродни Апокалипсису в отдельно взятой стране. 

Когда прибыли носильщики, Кабаджи понял, что дольше тянуть нельзя. Но решил он вопрос, сведя к минимуму личное участие: просто напросто преградил Атобе дорогу с раскрытой коробочкой наперевес. Оттиск «Dior» на крышке, пустое бархатное ложе… 

Блондин с минуту непонимающе смотрел на Мунэхиро, на коробочку, на крепких парней, с надрывом выносящих чемодан за чемоданом – а потом его настигло понимание. 

Неизвестно, что придавило его больше: странное исчезновение Рёги или его прощальная издёвка, далеко переплюнувшая все представления Атобе о приличном.   
Кабаджи как-то совершенно неуловимо убрал коробочку с глаз долой и проследил, чтобы Его Величество добрался до машины, не врезаясь в углы. Он по опыту знал, что в состоянии умственной прострации блондин будет пребывать очень недолго, а когда из этого состояния выйдет – кому-то сильно не поздоровится.

Как и ожидалось, Атобе оклемался ещё по дороге в аэропорт. Он бы, конечно, предпочёл остаться в Европе и решить проблему на местности, но отец настоял – наследник ему нужен в Токио. Уже вчера! Кейго не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как вернуться домой. 

Он не сопротивлялся. Во-первых, бесполезно, во-вторых, дома и стены помогают, а в третьих и последних – он Рёгу и из Японии достанет, куда бы тот не отправился. 

Желание «достать Рёгу» вскоре сделалось сродни навязчивой идеи. Для начала пришлось потрудиться и подёргать за ниточки, чтобы его найти. Атобе медлил с приказом «схватить и доставить», решив сперва просто понаблюдать. 

Когда дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки – отслеживать перемещения молодого человека стало относительно несложно. Неприятная мысль о баснословной стоимости часов и о том, что Эчизен его просто ограбил – оказалась беспочвенной – молодой человек не расставался с шедевром от Гальяно, не спешил его продать, да и в деньгах он, кажется, не нуждался. 

Бриллиантово-сапфировые часы делали его фигурой заметной, словно кактус на снегу. Впрочем, даже великим произведениям искусства случается пропадать бесследно – тут Атобе не обольщался. Но Рёга будто бы специально не прятался. Он бы ещё на макушку полицейскую мигалку пристроил для пущей зрелищности!  
Попытки понять придурка провоцировали у Кейго приступы мигрени и немотивированной агрессии, которых не боялся только Ошитари. И то лишь потому, что был до предела загружен проблемами с тощей красноволосой бестией по имени Мукахи Гакуто и вообще мало внимания обращал на внешний мир.

Через две недели после событий в Швейцарии, Атобе пригласил к себе некоего человека средних лет, ничем непримечательной наружности и надолго заперся с ним в кабинете.

– Итак, три дня он провёл в Бордо?

– Преимущественно на стадионе «Шабан Дельма», кажется, у него приятельские отношения с несколькими игроками команды.

– Там окопался клуб, который является шестикратным чемпионом Франции по футболу. – Кейго на мгновение задумался: впечатляет его эта информация или нет. – А потом он отправился на Мартинику, где пробыл два дня и снова сел в самолёт, так?

– Да. Узнать, чем он занимался на острове, не представляется возможным. Выяснилась, разве что, интересная деталь: он довольно бойко говорит на местном наречии, патуа, и на короткой ноге с местным отребьем. Они явно не первый день знают Рёгу, но что-либо о нём поведать отказываются напрочь. В смысле, без специфического нажима с нашей стороны. 

– Оттуда его понесло в Индонезию. – Атобе пробарабанил пальцами по столу. Одни только попытки уследить за хаотичным перемещениями непоседливого брюнета могли у кого угодно вызвать головную боль. – И чего ему на месте не сидится? Итак, Джакарта…

Собеседник молодого человека сверился с бумагами, прежде чем продолжить. Кейго не торопил его, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот не нуждается в шпаргалках, обладая прекрасной, где-то между профессиональной и феноменальной, памятью.

– Опять-таки, стадион «Сенаян». Эчизен участвовал в двух показательных матчах, но это походило скорее на культурную программу с целью развлечь дорогого гостя. У него какие-то тёмные дела с местным тренерским составом. Если понадобится, мы расследуем это дело более тщательно, но могут возникнуть трения с представителями криминалитета. И с властями, пожалуй, тоже.

– На данном этапе это лишнее. – отказался Атобе, хотя его мучило непонимание: что же связывает между собой точки маршрута резвого брюнета. – Что у вас ещё?

– Из отчётов Вы уже знаете, что из Индонезии Эчизен отправился в КНР, а именно в столицу. А вот теперь, пожалуй, самое интересное: уладив свои дела в Бейдзине, объект сел на самолёт, токийский рейс. До его прибытия осталось 48 минут.

Блондин нахмурился.

– Впредь я хочу, чтобы Вы информировали меня о подобных вещах без проволочек. – холодно отозвался мультимиллиардер, несколько разочаровав детектива, рассчитывавшего на бурную реакцию.

– Я учту. 

– Это всё на сегодня. Продолжайте слежку. Я свяжусь с Вами в случае изменения распоряжений.

На этом они расстались. Мысленно проклиная детектива, из-за которого почти час был потрачен пёс знает на что, Атобе вызвал секретаршу. Следовало подготовить Эчизену тёплый приём в родных краях.


	6. Маскарад

Дайте мне шесть строчек, написанных рукой самого честного человека,   
и я найду в них что-нибудь, за что его можно повесить.

Кардинал Ришелье

Он зашёл в дешёвый «Love Hotel» с узким фасадом, с двух сторон зажатый аналогичными заведениями. Тихо переговорил с портье и вскоре затерялся в глубине здания. Клиент ожидал его в «розовой №13». 

Антураж комнаты вполне соответствовал названию – кровать в форме сердца пронзительно-малинового цвета, розовые стены, шторки, коврик… Потолок белёный и то ладно. Стульев в комнате не оказалось, так что он, не долго думая, приземлился на кровать напротив клиента. Достал из внутреннего кармана пачку и зажигалку.

– Я не курю. – торопливо сказал парень. Акутсу воспринял это как информацию об отсутствии пепельницы. И посмотрел вниз: облезлому коврику хуже не будет.   
– Ну, так в чём дело? – спросил блондин несколько затяжек спустя.

– Помоги мне выбраться из города. – Рёга поднял взгляд и уставился на укреплённое над кроватью зеркало. Такой изврат оно, определённо, видело не часто: двое хорошо сложенных парней, устроившись на кровати с максимальным комфортом, сверлят друг друга недобрым взглядом и о делах всё, о делах…

– Хн. Так это из-за тебя все патрульные на ушах? Кордоны на трассах, моих ребят щимят. Якудза, кстати, в тихом бешенстве.

– Ага. Атобе развлекается. 

Акутсу немного помолчал, прикидывая что-то в уме. Горка пепла на ковре росла.

– Чем расплатишься? – блондин выразительно оглядел Эчизена с ног до головы, мол, и место такое подходящее. Задумчивый взгляд особенно задержался на часах Dior Christal Dazzling от Джона Гальяно, которые на смуглом запястье бывшего беспризорника смотрелись, как бриллиантовый ошейник на облезлом дворовом коте. Рёга ненавязчиво сдвинул руку за спину.

– Деньгами. – пресёк инсинуации брюнет, бросив на розовую простынь увесистую пачку зелёных. Зная, с кем придётся иметь дело, он рискнул обналичить некоторую сумму со своего счёта. Правда, потом пришлось быстро уносить ноги – на сигнал автомата банковская охрана отреагировала так, словно он был грабителем:   
«Чёртов Кейго! Нафига так гайки-то закручивать?!!»

– Да, не вовремя тебя в Токио понесло. – ухмыльнулся Джин, убирая деньги во внутренний карман куртки. После чего выудил из недр потрёпанной жизнью косухи мобильный и набрал номер.

– Киё? Есть халтурка небольшая… А? Да. Прямо сейчас подъезжай… Ага…. С тобой там какая-то курица что-ли?... Угу… Её тоже прихвати…. А главное, возьми ТЕ штучки. 

– Какие ещё «штучки»? – заподозрил неладное Рёга, заметно напрягаясь. Знаменитый чёрный-пречёрный юмор блондина и рыжика не нуждался в дополнительной рекламе.

– Скоро узнаешь. – естественно, Акутсу не пожелал его успокоить.

Киёсуми заставил себя подождать: Джин успел напрочь задымить комнату и начал откровенно маяться дурью, а брюнет, со слезящимися глазами, так и вовсе на стену лез.

Но оценив габариты и тюннинг явившейся вместе с рыжим девицы – Рёга чисто по-мужски его понял. 

– Заждались, голубки?! – жизнерадостно воскликнул Сэнгоку, плотоядно глядя на обоих парней разом. 

– Бери клиента и за работу, котяра мартовский! 

– Круглогодичный! Без обедов и выходных! – уточнил Киё, обратив всё своё внимание на брюнета. Вдвоём с девицей они резво затолкали его в ванную и вскоре оттуда послышался возмущённый мат, возня и плеск воды. 

Акутсу закурил очередную сигарету. Посреди комнаты в «рёзовую сердечку» он смотрелся так же уместно, как матёрый таракан в тарелке с супом. Парень прислушивался к происходящему в ванной и пытался представить, как там развиваются события. 

Но увидеть результат он оказался не морально готов. Настолько не готов, что едва не проглотил сигарету, закашлявшись от изумления. В смысле, это должен был быть истерический смех. У блондина аж слёзы на глазах выступили. 

– Ебучие бодхисаттвы, я этого трансвестита никуда не повезу!!! – кое-как выдавил он из себя, прокашлявшись. – Сделайте штукатурку менее навязчивой. А то это лучше сигнальной надписи на лбу «Во как я круто замаскировался!». 

Акутсу снова скорчило. Обескураженный Рёга переглянулся со своими мучителями и они накинулись на парня в новом приступе энтузиазма.   
Пронзительно-лиловый парик заменили на чёрными локонами, блёстки удалили, губы выкрасили в стиле «близко к естественному», а выщипанные брови подрисовали. И вскоре доморощенные визажисты представили Джину вариант Эчизена №2 «Исправленный и дополненный».

– Надеюсь, эта дурь проканывает не только в фильмах. Что ж, всегда хотел проверить. – отреагировал блондин, когда справился с изумлением:   
«Ну, могут же, когда хотят!»

Пока ребята развлекались метаморфозами в ванной, он сделал ещё пару звонков и решил остальные вопросы.

– Кстати, Киё, помнишь, ты мне когда-то на щеке прикольный череп нарисовал?

– Ну, да. – отозвался рыжик с запинкой и, кажется, даже с опаской.

– А сделай такое этому… этой… Эчизенихе. 

– Нафига?

– Да будут больше обращать внимание на твои каракули, нежели на форму носа нашей красотки.

Рёгу передёрнуло, но после всего, что он уже позволил с собой сделать – глупо было бы начать корчить целку сейчас. Жестом фокусника, Сэнгоку извлёк откуда-то маркер и, вывалив язык на плечо от усердия, минут десять что-то шкрябал на щеке брюнета.

– Киё у нас творит в жанре «вдохновение превыше таланта», но зато на твой нос и прочие прелести теперь точно никто внимания не обратит, – прокомментировала старания рыжего девица.

Наконец, вся компания покинула гостеприимный клоповник. Акутсу по-хозяйски обнимал Рёгу за талию, приучая его к внезапному перевоплощению. Рядом с мощным, даже по европейским меркам, блондином Эчизен выглядел вполне себе субтильной барышней и они оба почти терялись на фоне огромного мотоцикла.   
Джин оставил брюнета на попечении девицы и на минутку отошёл с Сэнгоку, заметив, что тому череп жмёт – такая волнительная идея в голове родилась.

– Затея с рисунком на щеке, конечно, прикольная, но… ты уверен? – спросил Киё, умильно заглядывая Акутсу в глаза.

– Уверен.

– Ты же помнишь, как пытался этот маркер смыть и его не брали растворители, спирт и даже жидкость для мытья посуды?

– Хуй войне. Красавчик, практически, сам напросился. – отмахнулся байкер от рефлексий рыжего. – За меня ты так не опасался, кстати.

Сэнгоку вдруг шагнул к нему вплотную, обвил шею руками и страстно поцеловал. У Эчизена округлись глаза:

– А рыжик разве не натурал? – спросил он у девицы.

– Ну, как тебе сказать… по крайней мере, с детьми и животными его пока никто не заставал.

Спустя несколько мгновений парни отлипли друг от друга, с порозовевшими губами и шальным блеском в глазах.

«Осталось лишь прогреть моторы мотоциклов. Всё остальное уже заведено» – ухмыльнулся Рёга, усаживаясь позади Акутсу. 

– Милый, а тебе сидеть удобно? – ехидно уточнил он, интимно прижавшись к пилоту и ласково поглаживая накрашенными коготками его талию. 

– Вошёл в образ, дорогуша? Вот и умничка, – отозвался блондин неожиданно спокойно. Откровенно говоря, ему было немного жаль парня – уж больно тот выглядел ошарашенным их затеей, которая ещё неизвестно – выгорит ли. 

Киёсуми поймал задумчивый взгляд Джина и задорно подмигнул ему, прежде чем нахлобучить шлем. 

А вскоре два мотоцикла разорвали ночь пополам, наперегонки ринувшись по полупустой дороге.


	7. Сомнения

Ты думаешь, что я ненормален? Оставь это.   
Это такая дрянная и вредная мысль! Прикрываясь ею, как часто   
мы отказываемся от понимания человека только потому, что он   
оригинальнее нас, и как стойко эта мысль поддерживает и   
осложняет печальную небрежность наших отношений друг к другу!

Максим Горький

Если Атобе полагал, что в Токио с лёгкостью возьмёт Рёгу в клещи и вынудит явиться с повинной – то он здорово ошибался. Слежка потеряла брюнета из виду уже через час после того, как он покинул аэропорт. Мегаполис поглотил молодого человека бесследно. Агент посоветовал Кейго обратиться за помощью к Якудзе, мол, это по их части – Эчизен опустился на самое дно города, где «честные граждане» ничего не отыщут без поводыря.

Блондин задумался: у него появлялось всё больше свидетельств в пользу отнюдь не праведной жизни Рёги, а, значит, самым правильным решением для него было выкинуть это дело из головы и позаботиться о том, чтобы конкурирующие организации ничего не пронюхали о компрометирующей связи. Но он всё медлил принять решение. 

Следующий сигнал поступил лишь через неделю – Эчизен объявился в аэропорту Кансай. Из Японии от греха подальше – отращивать брови и лечить пострадавшую гордость – Рёга отправился в Ирландию.

Неудовлетворённый Атобе же отправился в уединённое, крошечное по его меркам, поместье – поразмыслить о «тщете и нужности» всего сущего.  
Судя по интерьеру особняка, вкусы блондина в оформлении жилища лежали где-то между романтичной барышней, вступающей в возраст изюма, и антикваром-клептоманом.**

Но обстановка, в целом, действовала на Кейго умиротворяюще, а в этом он сейчас нуждался больше всего. 

Но, видимо, не он один. Первым, что встретило Атобе на пороге, был пронзительный звук бьющегося стекла. За которым последовал надсадный визг и кого-то хриплым голосом послали по матушке. А ещё через несколько мгновений хлопнула дверь и вскоре мимо остолбеневшего парня на всех парах пронёсся злой, как пострадавшая от аптекарей гадюка, Мукахи. 

Тонкокостный акробат повзрослел – теперь ему хватало дыхания на бегу поминать всех родичей Ошитари в недетских выражениях, а когда близкие родичи закончились – он с лёгкостью перешёл на дальних. Развивая благодатную тему до тех пор, пока не скрылся за углом здания в направлении гаража. 

Атобе, наконец, зашёл в дом и отправился в зал, совмещавший в себе функцию гостиной и библиотеки. Через минуту к нему присоединился встрёпанный кансаец.  
«Иди ты на хуй, Юуши!!!» – неужели Гакуто действительно хотел, чтобы он отправился аж туда? Гений поискал взглядом бутылку коньяка, оставленную вчера на столике, и наткнулся на Кейго вальяжно растёкшегося в кресле. 

– О. Не ожидал. Привет.

– Действительно, с чего бы мне сюда приехать, когда в работе просто завал какой-то неподъёмный… – в голосе молодого человека проскользнули ехидные нотки: он прекрасно понял, что друзья-то как раз крепко рассчитывали, что бумажная работёнка послужит якорем, удерживающим Атобе в Токио, пока они пользуются его гостеприимством, так сказать, чтобы решить свои проблемы. 

– Что, наша капризная пидовка всё так же мечется между тобой и Шишидо, не в силах определиться? – выбор выражений явно свидетельствовал о внутреннем раздрае Короля. Ошитари взглянул на него с удивлением.

– Всё те же, всё так же. – гений вздохнул и надвинул очки глубже на нос. – Но не говори о нём так. Он просто запутался. Как и все мы…

– Да ладно. Я восхищён твоей лояльностью, хотя временами не понимаю: что ты находишь привлекательным в этих 50 кг злобных костей.

– Что я слышу: нотки сочувствия и даже, о, пусть мне показалось, осуждения в голосе того, у кого крыша едет из-за какой-то жалкой пародии на Эчизена?

– Ошитари!!! – воскликнул блондин, резко выпрямившись. – Проклятье… Это настолько заметно? И вообще… ты думаешь, что я…

– Превратился в лепечущую мартышку? О, нет, ты ещё не безнадёжен. Особенно если явился сюда, как я думаю, поразмыслить о вечном.

– Так и есть.

– Ладно, прости, я был слишком резок.

– Я ценю в тебе, в том числе, и это. И ты меня прости.

– Хорошо. Сменим-ка тему. Эта больше подходит для раздумий в одиночестве, нежели живой дискуссии.

На фоне бессмертного произведения Чайковского, заполнявшего зал страстной позитивной энергией – концерта для фортепиано с оркестром №1 си-бемоль минор – парни накатили по рюмочке и решили на этом остановиться. Беседа вошла в более мирное русло, казалось, обоим уже полегчало. Лишь где-то на дне зрачков угадывались невесёлые думы о делах сердечных. 

Атобе шокировала новая для него мысль, подкинутая гением: о том, что корни его мучений с Рёгой уходят ещё глубже… Вообще-то ему даже думать о таком не хотелось. Но страусиную политику он никогда не одобрял, а значит – придётся взглянуть в лицо своим тайным страстям и разобраться с ними.

«Если бы мы поговорили в духе «Милый, всё было прекрасно, но нам пора прощаться», я бы плюнул и забыл – ну, интрижка и интрижка, не первая и не последняя – но Рёга сделал мне ручкой безо всяких объяснений… Наверное, именно это меня больше всего не устраивает. Да ещё часы эти… как сигнальный маяк. Не понимаю, зачем он это делает?»

Пластинка зашипела – игла антикварного граммофона дошла до центра. Атобе поставил 21-й концерт Моцарта для фортепиано – Andante – и вернулся в кресло.   
Парни ещё немного побеседовали, а потом Ошитари уполз в спальню, заявив что достаточно успокоился для крепкого и здорового сна. А то ночка выдалась бурной.

«Как это в стиле Мукахи – прекрасный секс ночью и отвратительный скандал наутро» – подумал Атобе, которому уже доводилось становиться свидетелем бурной личной жизни бывших сокомандников. Впрочем, их проблемы меркли на фоне его собственных.

«Скомандовать, что-ли, отловить Рёгу, красиво упаковать и доставить пред мои светлые очи? Или самому внезапно ссыпаться ему на голову – основательно ошарашить, посканадалить, а потом… потом видно будет» – обе идеи казались привлекательными по-своему и блондин надолго задумался. 

А когда на следующий день парни вернулись в город – от давешней растерянности не осталось и следа.

_________________________________________________________

** – это поместье показано в Prince of Tennis Movie, 2005


	8. Матч

– Как Вам не стыдно дурачить людей? – спросил Страшила.  
– Сначала было стыдно, а потом привык, – ответил Гудвин.

А.Волков, «Волшебник Изумрудного Города»

Из Ирландии Рёга перебрался в Канаду. Шеф, когда отсмеялся, увидев ощипанного и несчастного парня – брюнет умел, когда нужно, прикинуться обиженным жизнью сиротинушкой, а после встречи с Акутсу и стараться особенно не пришлось – приказал ему взять отпуск за свой счёт и пару недель не показываться на глаза. Эчизен покивал и отправился «не показываться», что вылилось в три без малого недели кутежа в Калгари.

Рёге нравился Калгари – современный город, сохранивший многое от своей традиционной культуры с её салунами в гостиницах, западными барами, ночными клубами, футболом и хоккеем, центр музыки кантри в Канаде, иногда называемый «Северным Нашвиллом».

В Калгари расположился один из крупнейших в Канаде Чайнатаунов – что оказалось весьма на руку молодому человеку. И «Маленькая Италия» в микрорайоне Бриджленд – край сплошных бюджетных пиццерий и спагетти – просто сказка! Эчизен поселился в Чайнатауне, чтобы лишний раз не отсвечивать – для неподкованного европейца все азиаты на одно лицо. 

Зима в Калгари плотно удерживает свои позиции до самого апреля, так что Рёге повезло развлечься катанием на сноуборде – отличный вид спорта – это вам не лыжи, которые так и норовят объехать какую-нибудь сосну с разных сторон.

Морозный канадский воздух, казалось, способствовал скорейшему возврату волосяного покрова парня на свои законные места.

На исходе третьей недели Эчизен, наконец, решил, что уже не стыдно и показаться на глаза брату.

Рёме, как вскоре выяснилось, осточертел Нью-Йорк и он временно перебазировался в Хартфорд, благо из штата Коннектикут до Нью-Йорка всего ничего и удобные транспортные узлы под боком.

Теннисист снял квартирку на предпоследнем этаже небоскрёба – отсюда открывался дивный вид на реку и город. А когда однажды встали лифты – он засчитал себе пробег по лестницам как тренировку. 

В этой урбанистической идиллии его и отыскал Рёга. Рёма столкнулся с братом в рассветных сумерках на крыльце дома, когда вышел на пробежку.

– Привет, котёнок. Всё в трудах и заботах? Как успехи?

– Пошёл ты! – мгновенно ощетинился восемнадцатилетний юноша – серьёзный возраст – какие уж тут «котёнки». Рёга всплеснул руками и легко переломился в поясе, как подрубленный, отвесив младшему земной поклон. При этом он уронил сумку, тяжёлую даже на вид, мало не на ногу теннисисту:

– Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения! Что сделать мне, о принц, дабы загладить свою вину и смыть позор?! Кстати, и с дороги ополоснуться не помешало бы. 

– Клоун. – пробурчал Рёма и, круто развернувшись зашёл в подъезд: накрылась его пробежка. – Отец проболтался где я, да?

– Ага. – Эчизен-старший подхватил сумку и устремился следом за братом. – Он переживает, что твоё Высочество хиреет тут в одиночестве. Не соизволите ли домой звонить почаще, а, мой принц?

– Кто бы говорил. Тебя скоро Санта-Клаус наймёт эльфом-помощником, всё равно носишься по планетке, как ужаленный, так хоть бы с пользой делу.

– Какой слог! Какая глубина мысли и длина вербального контакта! Видать, ты и вправду по мне соскучился!

– Заткнись. Шмотки кидай сюда. Спать будешь на диване. Ванная там.

Раздав ценные указания и привычно пропуская мимо ушей щедро пересыпанные колкостями любезности – Рёге никогда не надоедало паясничать – Рёма простёр свою милость до того, что приготовил завтрак на двоих. А то, зная братца-маньяка, легко предположить, что он опять одними апельсинами питается. Наверное, хочет стать самым молодым случаем язвы желудка в истории современной медицины.

– У тебя ведь зарезервирован корт на сегодня, да? Давай сыграем! – предложил старший из братьев, посвежевший, сытый и ещё более довольный жизнью, чем обычно.

– Давай. Но я выиграю.

– Не говори «гоп», пока не перепрыгнул, Твоё Нахальное Высочество.

После завтрака братья отправились полюбоваться на Капитолий, а по дороге Рёма экспресс-методом познакомил старшего с городом. И через пару часов они заявились на крытый корт. 

– Кстати, какова ставка? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Рёга.

– Без тотализатора жизнь не мила? И что ты предлагаешь?

– Как на счёт ночи любви?

– Женится тебе пора, придурок.

– Ладно, тогда я хочу эту висюлину. На твоей тощей шее она всё равно не смотрится, – Рёга подцепил кулон пальцем и потянул на себя, вынуждая брата приблизиться. Рёма нахмурился и старший отпустил его чуть раньше, чем тот треснул провокатора по наглой морде.

– Этот кулон мне очень дорог. Надеюсь, у тебя есть что-то равноценное. 

Рёга помахал в воздухе левой рукой с зажатым в ладони мячом. Широкий браслет часов сыпанул бликами.

«Какая странная безделушка – где он её только откопал?» – подумал Эчизен, сосредотачиваясь. Во многих аспектах Рёга был худшим противником, чем Нанджиро. Стоит на миг утратить концентрацию и останешься без зубов. Коронная подача старшего из братьев не отличалась гуманностью по отношению к противнику.

Матч начался именно с неё. От первых двух подач Рёма увернулся. А вот третья стоила ему не только потерянного очка, но и ссадины на скуле. Братья одновременно нахмурились: превращать поединок в избиение младенцев не хотелось никому из них.

После неприятной истории в Токио, Рёга, наконец, понял, что заигрался и решил избавиться от милого сувенирчика, прихваченного у Атобе. Но это оказалось не так-то просто – молодой человек даже поссорился с собственной головой, потому что расставаться с часами не хотел. В приступе чёрной меланхолии он едва не утопил часы в Элбоу, протекающей через Калгари. И тогда же малодушно решил в этом деле положиться на судьбу: если вдруг Атобе его найдёт, Рёга отдаст ему часы, извинится и выкинет этот инцидент из головы, если нет, то можно переложить проблему на младшего брата. Но если тот не потянет, тогда Эчизену ничего не останется, кроме как явиться к Кейго с повинной – слежка ему уже осточертела, к тому же она мешала вести дела. Да и в общем… глупо как-то получилось.  
Рёма сдал первый гейм и упёрся насмерть, но не выстоял. К концу второго гейма Рёга ухитрился травмировать ему ещё и правую руку. 

– Твои шансы стремятся к нулю, мой принц, – насмешливо констатировал старший брат, без видимых усилий гоняя младшего из угла в угол и от сетки к задней линии. Рёма лишь зубами скрипнул и усилил натиск. В третьем гейме ралли заняли целый час, но Рёга всё-таки выиграл. И неподдельно забеспокоился: ему-то ничего, а у травмированного младшего скоро турнир. 

– Кажется, я не смогу гордиться этим матчем. Подумаешь, выиграл у калеки! – поддел он брата.

– Я выиграю! И тогда-то тебе действительно будет нечем гордиться! – рявкнул уязвлённый теннисист. Эти односторонние матчи, что с Нанджиро, что с Рёгой – доводили его до белого каления. Он ненавидел проигрывать. И его совсем не утешало, что однажды он Рёгу всё-таки сделал. 

«Как же он меня достал! До печёнок пробирает… Таа-а-ак. Спокойно… Я профессионал и я его по корту размажу! Обязательно» – так думал Рёма, начиная свою очередную контратаку.


	9. Розы

Приключение! Люди говорят о нем, как о чем-то стоящем,   
между тем это всего-навсего смесь из плохого питания,   
постоянного недосыпания и абсолютно незнакомых людей,   
с необъяснимой настойчивостью пытающихся воткнуть   
в различные участки вашего тела всякие заостренные предметы.

Терри Пратчетт

Рёга в Хартфорде загостился. Красивый город, приветливые люди, халявная квартира и есть на ком практиковать свой чёрный юмор – что ещё нужно для счастья?  
Вот тут-то сука-Судьба, которой он опрометчиво предоставил право первого шага, и организовала ему подножку. Здесь, в США, его и настиг Атобе, потерявший всякое терпение. 

Агенты сообщили своему нанимателю, что Эчизен сперва надолго (по его меркам) задержался в Калгари, а потом перебрался в Штаты. Судя по всему, период безумных метаний у него закончился и Кейго решил этим воспользоваться.

Прибыв в Хартфорд, блондин отправил Кабаджи сопровождать багаж в гостиницу, а сам двинулся на перехват цели. 

Рёга обедал в кафе, пребывая в лёгком недоумении: брат как-то слишком задержался на тренировке. 

Он сидел в полоборота к двери и потому, возможно, проворонил появление своей Судьбы. Атобе на пару мгновений замер в дверях, а потом решительно направился к угловому столику. В руках он держал букет роскошных алых роз с длинными стеблями. Шипы на них совсем немного не дотягивали до звания холодного оружия – Кейго специально такие выбрал, потому как собирался решить на месте: стоит ли их торжественно вручить или же отхлестать ими негодяя по улыбчивой морде. 

В ожидании счёта, Эчизен едва заметно улыбаясь о чём-то своём, крутил в пальцах широкий браслет с часами. Кажется, воспринимая их как игрушку. Наверное, это зрелище Атобе добило – он стремительно пересёк кафе и наотмашь хлестнул молодого человека букетом. Силой удара брюнета снесло со стула, а все приборы – со стола. 

Кейго застыл над ним гневным изваянием аки ангел мщения. Надсадно заверещала официантка. Люди в едином порыве шарахнулись подальше от психа в дорогом костюме и схватились за мобильные телефоны. 

– Аа-атобе?! ДА ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ ЧТО-ЛИ?!! – округлившиеся было в шоке зелёные глаза теперь сузились от гнева. Окровавленный юноша, торчащий из помятого букета, как икебана в стиле андерграунд, в кружеве осколков и салфеток – напружинился, готовясь взвиться с пола и призвать обидчика к ответу. Блондин почувствовал дурноту и едва не слился цветом лица с волосами.

Рёга расплатился и вышел из кафе. Наверное, Рёма после тренировки отправился прямиком домой, а значит и ему будет не лишним там объявиться. Напевая под нос что-то из репертуара Pink, Эчизен привычно вскарабкался на предпоследний этаж небоскрёба – да здравствуют лифты!   
В квартире было темно. 

«Куда же он запропастился-то?!» – недовольно подумал Рёга. Как попало побросал одежду и отправился в душ. 

«С чего бы меня начали волновать такие вещи? Какая мне разница, где он шляется! Проклятье… Не поздновато ли для проявлений братских чувств в запущенной стадии? Засиделся я в Хартфорде… пора собрать манатки и вернуться к работе».

– Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory…

Продолжая напевать и отплёвываться от воды, Рёга извёл на себя полбутылки геля для душа и изрядное количество шампуня, пока, наконец, не почувствовал себя отмытым до скрипа и блеска, посвежевшим и умиротворённым. Большой клок пены неторопливо сполз по его груди и устремился ниже. Эчизен проследил за ним взглядом. 

Провёл ладонью по свежим шрамам и захлебнулся чувственным откликом тела на этот нехитрый жест. С часами от Dior он, конечно, расстался, но от настоящего подарка Кейго ему не избавиться никогда. 

«Умеет Его Величество памятку оставить – закачаешься!» – подумал парень, начав ласкать себя – ему срочно требовалась разрядка. А то даже слова песенки из головы вылетели.

Тем временем Атобе с мрачным видом выслушивал отчёт главного хирурга. Тот клялся и божился, что ни единого шрама не останется и вообще станет юноша краше прежнего – девки за ним будут стаями бегать.

У блондина от такой картинки, видимо, здорово перекосило лицо, потому что хирург торопливо отступил на несколько шагов и с безопасного расстояния осмелился порекомендовать юноше успокоительные капли. 

«Ага. Принесите. Пол-литра» – едва не сказал Кейго. У него перед глазами до сих пор стояла сцена в кафе. «Летучий Голландец» Вагнера составил дивный дуэт с истерикой официантки, Атобе на автопилоте поднёс мобильный к уху и выслушал скупые извинения агента, мол, ошибочка вышла – объект вернулся в квартиру – двое их там таких.

Молодой человек бесцветным голосом ответил, что уже в курсе их «ОШИБОЧКИ», а потому им сейчас придётся очень сильно напрячься, чтобы не разозлить его ещё больше. А больше, казалось, просто некуда. 

Презрительно отмахнувшись от плебеев, угрожавших ему полицией, Кейго опустился на колени и выпростал Эчизена из букета, стараясь не навредить ему ещё больше. При этом он себе руки в кровь изрезал, но заметил это уже в больнице. 

Едва не оборвав провода, на проезжую часть перед кафе приземлился патрульный вертолёт. Прохожие глазели на эту сцену и фотографировали на телефоны, думая, что здесь кино снимают. Картинка и впрямь вышла футуристическая. Атобе на руках занёс юношу в вертолёт, а какой-то совестливый посетитель помог ему с теннисной сумкой Эчизена и теми самыми часами, которые они едва не потеряли.

Рёма пробурчал что-то не слишком лестное на японском и убрал часы в карман. Рассыпанные соль и перец частично угодили на свежие раны и это было самой настоящей пыткой – нарочно не придумаешь.


	10. Шрамы

Он хорошо знает, как играть короля. 

Прими Висконти о Людовике XIV

«…то есть ты хочешь сказать, что собирался проделать такое с моим братом?!» – отреагировал Рёма на попытку Атобе объясниться. Лицо, шея и плечо у него были забинтованы едва ли не полностью. Медсёстры милостиво оставили открытым один глаз, дышать посоветовали неглубоко и через раз, да и вообще не дёргаться. Поэтому для общения с блондином теннисист использовал КПК. Атобе горестно вздохнул. На стадии обдумывания сцена представлялась ему достаточно пафосной и не лишённой эротического подтекста, а на практике получилась чернуха какая-то: и смешно, и дико, и страшно, и гадко. Кейго не мог и слов-то подобрать, поэтому его объяснение получилось немногим длиннее, чем «Ну, мы с Рёгой поссорились и…». 

Разговор надолго прервался – обоим требовалось время, чтобы переварить абсурдность сложившейся ситуации. Блондин лихорадочно соображал: что он может сделать, чтобы как-то не загладить даже… а облегчить что-ли… свою вину. А Эчизен думал – не нарочно ли брат всё это подстроил и как отвязаться от Атобе, пока его не посетили ещё какие-нибудь пафосные идеи с эротическим подтекстом. 

В смысле, с учётом ранее забинтованной руки, юноша теперь чувствовал себя мумией, а что дальше-то будет?

А дальше в палату явился Кабаджи в сопровождении целой армии неизвестных в строгих деловых костюмах и Рёма узнал, что его брат покинул США, оставив на кухне короткую записульку: 

«Ещё увидимся. Целую в плечико, жму попку. Рёга». 

Кейго отнёсся к известию философски, а точнее – пропустил мимо ушей. Затем Эчизену сообщили, что его квартиру Атобе охарактеризовал как «спичечный коробок», арендовал «скромный домишко» по соседству с Капитолием и приказал перенести туда свои вещи из гостиницы и все вещи брюнета. Рёма понял, что наихудшие опасения сбываются.

Он бы предпочёл Рёгу с покаянной мордой, цветами и апельсинами. Но Атобе об этом лучше не говорить: с его размахом – завалит палату цитрусовыми и орхидеями под потолок, а в центр воткнёт обмотанного цепями, для надёжности, брата теннисиста. 

Юноша пробыл в больнице до тех пор, пока не пришла пора снимать швы и ещё немного после. Вопреки опасениям Кейго не стал чудить. Разве что на второй день, когда Рёма со скуки перебирал свои вещи и одел на руку найденные в тумбочке часы – блондин, увидев их, изменился в лице и, сославшись на дела, быстро попрощался. После этого он три дня не появлялся в больнице, оставив Эчизена на Кабаджи. 

А молчаливый амбал разнообразил досуг теннисиста тем, что принёс ему карманную игровую приставку, кубик Рубика, комикс про Бэтмена и все три тома саги «Властелин колец». Рёма был тронут. Например, от Рёги и Нанджиро такой широты взглядов ожидать не приходиться – они бы приволокли разве что японскую порнографию. 

Хирург не соврал – те несколько особенно глубоких порезов, которые вызывали опасения – его стараниями исчезли бесследно.

Эчизен собрался было по-тихому сбежать из клиники, но не успел. Подручные Атобе с максимальной вежливостью затолкали юношу в лимузин и увезли в пламенеющий закат. 

– Ты перегибаешь палку. – только и смог сказать Рёма, увидев особняк, который Кейго избрал для своего обитания. – Надеюсь, мои вещи ещё не распаковывали, потому что я намерен вернуться в квартиру.

– Туда нельзя вернуться. Проводку меняют. Электрика вся в аварийном состоянии… Да и водопровод, – пресёк поползновения блондин с нарочито скорбным лицом.

– Значит я найду другую квартиру. – упёрся Эчизен. 

– Не стоит утруждаться. Полагаю, это здание не самое худшее в этом городе. И даже наоборот.

– Атобе, не устраивай мелодраму. Ты сделал достаточно и ничего мне не должен. Я понял, что это было временное помрачение и не сержусь. 

– Порезы исчезли только и всего. – Кейго пожал плечами. – Но что, если шрамы остались внутри? Как быть?

– Какие ещё внутренние шра… – договорить Рёма не успел, блондин прищёлкнул пальцами и Кабаджи вдруг поднял теннисиста, как мешок с крупой, и молча занёс его в дом. В холле двумя шеренгами выстроились горничные и лакеи. Эчизен понял, что придётся терпеливо дождаться, пока у Атобе гайки в голове не станут на место – других вариантов нет. Здание, наверняка, охраняется круче золотого запаса страны, да и нет у него времени играть тут в «побег из Шоушенка». 

– У меня шрамы. У меня, – едва слышно сказал Атобе в спину Кабаджи и со вздохом вошёл следом. Повисев немного в могучих руках Мунэхиро, Эчизен, кажется, смирился со своей участью и в сопровождении дворецкого отправился осматривать дом. 

Атобе заперся в кабинете. Во-первых, ему нужно было работать, во-вторых, поразмыслить о том, что делать дальше. 

Работа на несколько часов отвлекла его от невесёлых мыслей. Финансовая отчётность обладала удивительной способностью концентрировать на себе всё внимание молодого человека. Когда от цифр зарябило в глазах, Кейго откинулся в кресле и устало помассировал виски кончиками пальцев. Взгляд его пугающе остекленел. Он смотрел на свои ладони, бледные, безупречной формы, как выразился один знакомый художник – «изяшшшные, но мошш-шные». Точнее, сильные. Неглубокие царапины от шипов роз бесследно сошли за неделю и всего-то. Не вполне соображая, блондин взял с подставки нож для бумаги и прижал лезвие пальцем. Боль отрезвила его. 

«Боже… Я кретин… Кабаджи решит, что я схожу с ума… Я и правда, кажется, схожу. Но если меня сейчас возьмутся превентивно лечить… станет только хуже… Проклятье!»

Атобе убрал нож в ящик стола и вызвал верного амбала. А пока тот не явился – приложил к ранке край какого-то документа.

– Кабаджи, найди аптечку. Я порезался, – бросив брезгливо-недоумённый взгляд на стол, юноша дождался, когда Мунэхиро принесёт всё необходимое и протянул ему руку, стараясь не запятнать костюм. Кабаджи промыл и заклеил пластырем порез. 

На скупом на эмоции лице ничего не отразилось, хотя парень и ощутил грызущее беспокойство. Атобе был человеком сильных страстей в оковах стальной воли, но видеть его таким Мунэхиро ещё не доводилось. Он знал, как выглядит ранка, если порезаться о край листа, и это была не она. Парень поискал глазами нож, но его на столе не оказалось. Что наводило на мысли. 

Кейго услал Кабаджи нетерпеливым жестом и попытался снова погрузиться в работу. Но в голове царил раздрай и хаос. Они с Мунэхиро знали друг друга с детского сада, что заведомо обрекало на неудачу все попытки что-либо скрыть.


	11. Родинка

Вы само совершенство,   
Вы само совершенство,   
От улыбки до жестов   
Выше всяких похвал.   
Ах, какое блаженство,   
Ах, какое блаженство,   
Знать, что я совершенство,   
Знать, что я идеал.

Н. Олев

Эчизен собирался на тренировку, когда зазвонил мобильный. Вообще-то все нормальные люди в этот час ещё спят – и скорее кто-то наплевал на время, чем ознакомился с распорядком дня теннисиста.

– Рёга? – на экране незнакомый номер, значит, не отец звонит.

– Он самый. Как ты это каждый раз вычисляешь?! – старший брат, судя по голосу, был польщён вниманием. – Не успел уехать, а уже соскучился, мой принц. 

Эчизен поморщился: «мой принц» брат произносил с той же глумливой нежностью, что и «котёнок». Выматерить хочется, а не за что!

– Я звонил вчера отцу, так что если ты об этом…

– Нет, я в курсе. Мне другое интересно: твой сосед сказал, что ты съехал. Вроде как за тобой явилась Смерть-с-косой и родинкой под правым глазом. 

Рёма нахмурился: когда же, интересно, брат успел охмурить его соседа? Ох уж эти родственники – и убить нельзя и жить с ними невозможно!

– Да, именно это и случилось. Ну и?

– Атобе. Он был… сильно зол?

– Как сказать. Он был… фееричен. Я такого не ожидал и угодил в больницу на дюжину дней. Хотя ничего серьёзного.

После продолжительного молчания в трубке раздался забористый мат. Судя по всему, Рёга тоже не ожидал «такого»:

– Прости. 

– Да, ладно… Хм. Будешь мне должен. 

– Я-я-я-а-а-а?!!! Нет уж, пусть Кейго отдувается! Он вообще теперь обязан сделать тебе предложение руки, сердца и банковского счёта!

– Кстати, твоя дурацкая шутка подвела нас к следующему вопросу: что вы с Атобе не поделили и как это получилось?

– Ммм-м… Знаешь, король он такой… КОРОЛЬ! У девиц, наверное, и так обмороки случаются с продолжительными эротическим кошмариками из-за его кокетливой родинки, а что было бы, увидь они родинку на бедре? Почти возле самого… 

Рёга гнусно захихикал, внезапно свернул разговор, попрощался и отсоединился.

«Так вот оно что. Дивные дела творятся» – в случае со старшим братом не лишним был вопрос: он так некрасиво пошутил или красиво намекнул, а в случае Атобе… С одной стороны, ничего удивительного, а с другой – Эчизен не знал что и думать:

«Интересно, он ответит, если прямо спросить?»

Юноша отправился в тот зал, где им обычно сервировали стол – с королевским размахом, с первого взгляда и не поймёшь, что это лишь для трёх персон. Есть перед тренировкой он не собирался, но надеялся застать за этим занятием Атобе. Который всё прячется в кабинете и вообще… такое впечатление, что в этом огромном особняке можно год блуждать, не сталкиваясь с людьми. 

Эчизену неожиданно повезло – ведь рань несусветная – блондин стоял у окна с отсутствующим видом, предполагалось, что он любуется фонтаном. Рёма поздоровался.

– На тренировку собираешься? А рука уже в порядке?

– Не верю, что эта улыбчивая лошадь в белом халате тебе не докладывает. Всё в норме.

– Докладывает. Но я решил проявить элементарную вежливость. Если ты не против.

– Проявляй на здоровье. Но лучше давай сыграем. 

Кейго решил отправиться на корт, который обычно использовал теннисист, вместо того, чтобы потащить его в какое-нибудь шикарное местечко. 

Пока они разминались, Атобе во всю использовал Инсайт, готовый отправить Эчизена обратно в дом к тренажёрам и реабилитационному курсу, если он выкажет слабину. Но на данном этапе теннисист выглядел здоровым – как вол, подвижным – как пантера и… ну, угрюмо-наглым – как всегда.

«Кажется, я на почве маленького принца в клушу превращаюсь. Убожество» – подумал блондин, ощущая необъяснимую досаду. С какой-то радости хотелось увезти брюнета в высокогорный замок, где запереть и никому не показывать. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Рёма взглянул на Атобе особенно холодно.

«Мала Холера!!!» – благодаря случайной оговорке Кейго знал, как «ласково» величает теннисиста старший брат, помимо десятка других прозвищ и назвищ.   
И матч их начался.

Из сочувствия к раненным и убогим в лице Эчизена, блондин начал игру очень корректно и мало не в полсилы. Кажется, теннисиста такой подход здорового задел. Разозлил. И раззадорил. 

Такие яркие живые эмоции у флегматичного юноши! Атобе аж залюбовался. И очнулся лишь, когда проиграл три гейма. На лицо Рёмы при этом наползло глумливое выражение – словно у него имелись свои соображения об «убогих» на этом корте. 

Кейго нахмурился и начал играть всерьёз. Но ведь теннисист успел отобрать у него три гейма.

Три!

Тут-то Атобе ощутил, что остатки чувства вины испаряются, как гейша при виде пустого кошелька. 

Три гейма! 

Да дал бы ему кто сейчас тот злосчастный букет – отхлестал бы им Рёму заново. Или ещё как-нибудь применил с особым цинизмом.

«Три гейма! Да убить его за это мало!» – Кейго побелел от ярости. В смысле, явил аристократичную бледность. И обрушил на Эчизена шквал сильных и каверзных атак, вынуждая его метаться по всему корту и почти не оставляя времени на адекватную реакцию. Два гейма пришли в актив блондина, казалось, на одном дыхании.

– Восхитись моим мастерством! – потребовал Атобе в лучших традициях школьных соревнований. Рёма собрался было выразить «восхищение» в глубоко нецензурной форме, но разглядел лёгкую улыбку Короля – ясно, что Его Величество самоиронией баловаться изволит. Эчизен оценил. 

Неожиданно для себя. 

А потому в разы усилил натиск. И Кейго быстро понял, что все его «Тангейзеры» и другие приёмы – детские игрушки перед лицом профессионала мирового уровня. Но лишь зубами скрипнул, мол, мы ещё посмотрим – кто кого. 

Однако посмотреть не получилось – явился Кабаджи и, в соответствии с инструкцией, дал сигнал о завершении тренировки. В азарте противостояния Рёма великолепно его проигнорировал, поэтому Мунэхиро без экивоков вышел на корт, поднял теннисиста в воздух, как мешок с картошкой, и унёс в раздевалку.  
Атобе несколько мгновений потратил на бессмысленное хлопанье ресницами. Кабаджи выполнял его распоряжение. Кабаджи, пожалуй, спас его от позорного проигрыша. 

Кабаджи хотелось просто напросто убить за несвоевременное вмешательство…

В теннисном клубе, где тренировался Эчизен, не было предусмотрено отдельных душевых и раздевалок для VIP-персон, так что Кейго пришлось довольствоваться общими удобствами. Что заставило его серьёзно озадачиться – не прикупить ли пару кортов в Хартфорде с тем, чтобы подогнать их под свои запросы.

Но когда блондин явился в раздевалку и увидел сердитого Рёму в одном лишь полотенце на бёдрах – подумалось, что в общих душевых есть своя прелесть. Ага. Прелесть 172 см ростом, восемнадцати лет отроду. Теперь-то Атобе, как следует, разглядел, что юноша тоньше в кости и стройнее Рёги. Более светлокожий и… как бы сказать?... жизнью не испорченный.

Кейго не знал, виной ли тому его скоротечный роман (больше похожий на эротическое недоразумение) с Рёгой или что другое, но зрелище его захватило. В душевой – так особенно.

«Возможно, Ошитари был не так уж и не прав» – решил он, когда поймал себя на настойчивом желании впиться губами в чувственный разлёт тонких ключиц, в нежную шею…

А Эчизен ожидал скандала – во-первых, матч не завершился, во-вторых «плебейская раздевалка» – и очень удивился, когда его не случилось. Атобе только открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но так и закрыл, не проронив ни звука. Посмотрел как-то странно. 

Вскоре Рёма даже заподозрил себя в паранойе – потому, что горячий взгляд Кейго, такой непохожий на вымораживающий инсайт – мерещился ему постоянно. И как-то некстати вспомнилось, что мерзавец Рёга сказал про родинку едва ли не в паху блондина.


	12. Намёки

Короля можно казнить, но нельзя мимоходом съездить ему по уху. 

В. Плехов

Если Атобе втайне надеялся, что вылазка на тренировку с Эчизеном поможет ему навести порядок в мыслях – то он здорово просчитался. Просто одна неотвязная идея сменилась другой и не известно ещё, какая из них хуже. 

Кейго заметил странный взгляд Рёмы тогда, в душевой клуба – откровенный, изучающий и всё ниже ватерлинии. С какой, спрашивается, радости ему ТАК пялиться на бёдра блондина? 

Это интриговало.

Атобе решил проявить королевское великодушие, граничащее с величайшей милостью – но ведь речь идёт об Эчизене – и сделать шаг навстречу. Или два. 

Даже скорее два.

И был проигнорирован. Намёки на грани открытого текста разбились о стену вежливого прохладного недоумения теннисиста.

«Он что – мальчик нецелованный или просто издевается?!» – растерялся Атобе. В свои двадцать он ещё никогда не оказывался в таком дурацком положении. Даже не будучи наследником огромной финансовой империи – Кейго обращал на себя внимание. Спортсмен, красавец и не дурак – от предложений отбоя нет. Его задача – рассмотреть варианты и выбрать из них оптимальный. А не сидеть самому и вздыхать, просматривая запись последнего официального матча теннисиста и думать – на какой козе к нему подъехать. 

А Кабаджи наблюдал за Атобе, ведущим себя словно влюблённая четырнадцатилетняя сопливка, и подумывал, что впору подсыпать галоперидол в утреннюю трапезу. 

Странно, но Эчизен подумал о том же, когда, отправляясь на очередную тренировку – едва не убился на пороге комнаты, споткнувшись о корзину орхидей:

«Врачи по нему плачут. С галоперидолом!»

– Атобе, я помню, что ты выписал мастера оранжировки из Киото – эта творческая личность отравляет всем жизнь в особняке уже неделю, – начал Рёма, заглянув в столовую, – но не кажется ли тебе, что его веникам не место на пороге?

– А что тебе, собственно говоря, не нравится? – надменно спросил Кейго, до глубины души уязвлённый: мало того, что Недоразумение-в-кепочке не оценил его подарка, так ещё и подумал на оранжировщика…

«Сегодня же отошлю горе-флориста домой! Ладно бы Эчизен просто решил, что цветочный эльф к нему клинья подбивает, но если он ответит взаимностью… Нет уж!»

– Да пусть бы хоть на тумбочку поставил, я же едва не затоптал красоту, – теннисист пожал плечами и сказал явно не то, что собирался, вовремя заметив вошедшего в зал мастера с крупной вазой наперевес. 

Но если Рёма решил – тема закрыта – то уже на следующее утро раскаялся в своём оптимизме. Первое, что он увидел, открыв дверь, была тумбочка. Красивая. С инкрустацией перламутром. На пороге, аккурат по центру дверного проёма. На тумбочке гордо расположилась небольшая коробочка с платиновой булавкой для галстука и запонками – всё с чистейшей воды изумрудами. 

«Атобе внезапно сошёл с ума или просто издевается?» – растерялся Эчизен, не зная как реагировать на подобное.

«У богатых свои причуды» – подумал он и пожал плечами. Пинать тумбочку ногами не пришлось – спортивная худоба вкупе с природной субтильностью позволили вписаться в небольшой зазор между косяком и навязчивой мебелью. Теннисист отправился на тренировку, так и оставив коробку на тумбочке, а когда вернулся – безобразия под дверью уже не было. 

«Вот так-то лучше» – подумал Рёма.

«Как бы не так!» – подумал Кейго, который приказал занести тумбочку в комнату брюнета и сделать вид, что так и было.

В версии «Атобе издевается» Эчизен уверился в среду. В два часа ночи теннисиста грубо вырвал из сна изрядный шум. Кошачью свадьбу под окнами он бы понял и простил, прицельно выплеснув содержимое вазы с очередной концептуальной икебаной. Он бы понял и истерику мастера оранжировки на тему загубленного шедевра – Рёма к этому уже привык и воспринимал как реалити-шоу – даже забавно. Местами.

Но Чайковский! Но фортепьяно!!!

Рёма распахнул ставни, демонстративно примеряясь для броска – очередной щемяще-нежный музыкальный пассаж пробудил в нём неодолимое желание… бросить воздыхателю цветы вместе с горшком: 

«Рояль. В кустах. И Атобе. Не пожалел ни клумбы, ни нервов. Два часа ночи! Вот гад!!!».

Весь такой вдохновенный, погружённый в музыку, Кейго устремил сияющий взор на юношу в окне… потом заметил вазу в его руке… И решил вернуться к концепции тумбочек под дверь. 

Кстати, Ошитари, с которым блондин поделился хроникой текущих событий по телефону – так и сказал:

– Атобе, ты маешься фигнёй.

– Да, но эта фигня позволяет мне отвлечься от главного, к восприятию которого я пока не готов. И в самом деле: мне что-ли одного Эчизена для соответствующих выводов не хватило?!

– Поступай, как знаешь, – отозвался гений и больше ничего не добавил. Действительно, не готов Кейго к серьёзному разговору. И к серьёзным поступкам. 

Хорошо хоть неуместные и несвойственные ему рефлексии из-за чувства вины прошли, как и не было.

Утром Рёма завёл разговор о переезде и даже намекнул, мол, не пора ли Атобе вернуться в Японию. Кейго с царским пренебрежением отмахнулся от обеих идей. Вообще-то давно пора. Но не раньше, чем разрешится странная ситуация между ними. Не раньше, чем алхимия невнятных эмоций и отголосков чувств придёт к закономерному финалу. Какому? У них не было готового ответа на этот вопрос. 

Поэтому поводу Атобе решил снова сыграть матч с Эчизеном. На корте всё заметно упрощается. Есть ты и твой противник. Твоя воля и его. Здесь эмоции невозможно погрузить в быт, спрятать за ширмами материальности – всё на виду. Потому что мира за пределом зелёного прямоугольника не существует вовсе.   
Твоя сила и его. Никогда не знаешь, где проявится слабина и к чему это приведёт. Слабина… Слабость. Его и твоя.

В общем, одетый с иголочки Атобе постучался и вошёл к Эчизену как раз, когда тому пора было выходить на тренировку. Корт зарезервирован на определённое время и опаздывать не стоит. 

Теннисист был занят проверкой снаряжения. Какой-то уж слишком тщательной. Параноидальной. 

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Атобе с такой интонацией, которой хватило бы на два десятка вопросов. Рёма понял его правильно:

– Мне звонил менеджер Кэвина Смита, договорился о неформальном матче. А любимец всея Америки – противник сложный.

Кейго как пыльным мешком из-за угла огрело. Эчизен сейчас был похож на маленький ядерный реактор – чудовищная энергия, с трудом сдерживаемая, словно бы распирала его изнутри. И радость. И азарт. Предвкушение…

И всё для кого?! 

«Двухметровый красавец-блондин с голубыми глазами. Американская мечта, мать его!» – подумал Атобе, чувствуя себя звездой на грани превращения в сверхновую. В смысле, он готов был взорваться: негативные эмоции заполнили его целиком, скрипя на зубах и тупой болью отдаваясь в виски. 

– Хмм-м. Поеду что-ли посмотрю на поединок столетия. Буду за тебя болеть, – заявил Кейго, когда справился с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Рёме предлагалось оценить масштаб одолжения и умереть от чувства признательности прямо на месте. 

Но теннисист не проникся, а в очередной раз индифферентно пожал плечами и отправился на тренировку, не обращая внимания на балласт.


	13. Блондин

Никто не сходит с ума быстрее, чем абсолютно нормальный человек.

Т. Пратчетт

Сперва разминка в тренажёрном зале. Ментальное напряжение словно бы нарастало с каждым новым упражнением, а потом вдруг растворилось в них бесследно. К началу матча Эчизен почувствовал себя спокойным, словно Великая Китайская Стена. А Атобе, кажется, наоборот – даже нарычал на инструктора в тренажёрке, который позволил себе шутливо хлопнуть Рёму пониже спины. Тот со всеми так, молодится, девушкам и вовсе проходу не даёт, но главное, что дело своё знает и получше многих.

Кэвин уже ждал на корте. Действительно, двухметровый красавец блондин. Изящный, но мощный. Вне корта он походил на молодого неопытного леопарда – Кейго даже показалось, что он вот-вот увидит кончик беспокойно мечущегося хвоста.

Теннисисты коротко обменялись любезностями:

– Я слышал, у тебя травма руки?

– Не надейся.

– Вот и ладненько. Не хочу, чтобы твоему проигрышу было оправдание.

– Сдурел? Лучше для себя оправдания заготовь.

Игра началась. Эчизен подавал первым и тут же повёл очень жёсткую игру, не давая противнику опомниться. Сразу стало ясно, что все уязвимости блондина у него как на ладони. Но Кэвина это не смутило – он хорошо знал своего оппонента, его излюбленные атаки и то, как с ними справляться. Лёгкой победы ожидать не приходилось.

Никогда ещё спокойная созерцательность не давалась Атобе так тяжело: зрелище захватило его. Рёма отвоевал у Смита первый гейм, но потом сдал сразу два.   
Кэвин выдавал тот ещё оверкилл – победить его казалось невозможным. Но Эчизен, как американский спецназ, «делал невозможное, немного подумав».   
После пятого гейма блондину пришлось заменить ракетку – струны оказались на последнем пределе. 

«Этого не могло случиться за одну игру! И ведь он не играет тонкими… Когда только износились? Поверить не могу!» – подумал Атобе. Сердце у него билось так, что впору успокоительными каплями заливаться по уши. Словно это он сам на корте. Или наоборот – потому, что его там нет. А хочется!

Кажется, он целую вечность не видел Эчизена таким взбудораженным и сосредоточенным одновременно, таким эмоциональным. Телевизионные трансляции не передают весь тот накал страстей, который порождают соперники, сцепившиеся словно бы не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

Атобе чуть надавил на переносицу кончиками пальцев, провоцируя инсайт – состояние руки брюнета беспокоило всё больше. Вроде бы и восстановилось всё, да и травма была чепуховая, но… Тут ещё и непрошенные ассоциации с Тезукой полезли – хоть вообще под скамейку складывайся, не отсвечивая.

Впрочем, воспоминания отвлекли Кейго ненадолго – когда у теннисистов дело дошло до тай-брейка – он объявил о завершении матча, мол, нечего на тренировке друг другу глотки рвать, когда у кое-кого лишних рук нет, а официальная игра уже скоро.

Ошарашенный блондин начал ругаться, но менеджер принял огонь на себя, вынуждая прекратить скандал. А Эчизен воспринял очередной прерванный матч на удивление мирно. 

Что-то в глубине сознания Атобе отозвалось мрачной радостью: тренировка закончилась и недовольный блондин сейчас уберётся ко всем чертям, а они останутся. И фигни в виде цветочков и конфеток не будет, потому что он, наконец, в себе разобрался.

Рёма нахмурился: слово «похоть» у Кейго было огромными буквами написано поперёк холёной морды. 

– Не смотри на меня так. Ракеткой схлопочешь – будет больно и обидно, – предупредил Эчизен, открывая свой шкафчик. Впервые он пожалел о том, что в клубе общая раздевалка, да и душевые тоже. 

– Ты меня ударишь? – уточнил Атобе, приблизившись вплотную, а потом и вовсе впечатав теннисиста спиной в шкафчики. Ошалевший от такой постановки вопроса и тел в пространстве, Эчизен неловко завозился, пытаясь отстраниться без нанесения тяжких телесных. 

– Атобе, ты ума сошёл? С Рёгой не выгорело, так теперь мстишь или надеешься, что я тебе его заменю?! – осознание того, как Рёма видит себе их отношения и кулак в шею ударили одновременно: ещё вопрос, что больнее. Блондин отшатнулся в бок, едва не рухнув на пол. И в этот момент в раздевалку вошёл Кэвин с несколькими спортсменами, лишив Эчизена возможности всё-таки уронить Кейго и допинать ногами. 

Злобно фыркнув, как рассерженный кот, Рёма ушёл в душевую.

«Звезда в шоке» – подумал Атобе, на автопилоте приводя себя в порядок и отправляясь к автомобилю. Теннисист появился чуть позже. Пробурчал что-то нелицеприятное и, проигнорировав распахнутую дверцу в салон лимузина – уселся рядом с водителем.

Держался Эчизен при этом словно королева английская, внезапно очутившаяся в борделе. 

Его презрительная брезгливость ощущалась почти физической величиной. 

«Дома станет меня проклинать и собирать вещи, а потом выметнется в первый попавшийся отель. И на этот раз мне его не удержать иначе как посягательством на свободу личности» – пришёл к неутешительному выводу Кейго, потирая шею. В каком-то смысле Рёма был великодушен – не стал бить по лицу, хотя это было проще и эффективнее, но понимание боль в шее ничуть не уменьшало:

«Аж в голове отдаётся… Печально. Голова мне сейчас понадобится – раз уж до этого она была в отпуске, а теперь предстоит расхлёбывать. Но как же всё-таки ему объяснить, что я… что он… А Рёга вообще… левым болтиком… Проклятье! Я даже себе этого объяснить не могу!!!». 

Атобе постукивал пальцем по колену и смотрел в окно – район был под стать его мыслям: серый, унылый, с яркими пятнами граффити на теле бетона смотревшимися кожными заболеваниями. Вскоре неприглядные трущобы остались позади – лимузин бы вообще туда не заехал, если бы не гигантская пробка на магистрали. Вид обывателей и самого города от квартала к кварталу делался всё лучше, светлее и благостнее – в отличие от мыслей блондина. Чем дальше, тем безнадёжнее казался ему предстоящий разговор с Эчизеном.

Всплыл соблазн не участвовать в скандале, а просто запереться в кабинете и носу оттуда не казать до тех пор, пока теннисист не уберётся ко всем чертям. И позарился же Кейго на такого дурака! Это ж насколько надо себя не любить, чтобы изобрести ту версию?! 

«А казалось, что здорового эгоизма у него ещё побольше, чем у меня набегает… Не понимаю – откуда тогда такие идеи?!».


	14. Друзья

Если у тебя никогда не было секса... у тебя никогда не было ощущения власти.   
Ты никогда не получал права голоса и не становился личностью.  
Секс – это действие, которое отделяет нас от наших родителей.   
Детей от взрослых. Секс – это первый мятеж подростков. 

Чак Паланик

В предвкушении финальной ссоры, после которой только и останется, что разойтись, как в море корабли – Атобе и Эчизен вышли из машины и, недобро поглядывая друг на друга, направились в дом.

Дверь распахнулась им навстречу, словно оборудованная фотоэлементом. Но в холле не оказалось привычной шеренги горничных – роль фотоэлемента исполнил Мукахи Гакуто, который вылетел Кейго навстречу, как пробка из шампанского, и повис на шее. Эчизен отмер и попытался отвернуться, типа, проявляя деликатность, но его плечи сотрясались от беззвучного, с трудом сдерживаемого, хохота. Потому что хётейский теннисист-акробат воспользовался замешательством своего капитана и смачно расцеловал его во все подвернувшиеся места. Кажется, он расхрабрился даже для засоса за ушком.

– Ошитари!!! – выдохнул Атобе, мигом сообразив, в чём/ком его единственное спасение. Точнее, спасение красноволосого негодяя, которого хотелось усыпить, как мартышку бешеную, или хоть в зоопарк сдать. В кунсткамеру, ага. 

Гений немедленно обнаружился и поспешил отцепить партнёра от Неминуемой Смерти. 

– Ну… эээ-э-э… Мы соскучились, – прояснил ситуацию очкарик, когда Кейго всё-таки удалось войти в дом, в холле которого обнаружились: Хиёши, Джиро, Шишидо и Оотори.

Вся команда в сборе – хоть смейся, хоть плачь. 

– Ладно, допустим, – Атобе не смог сдержать улыбку, – но как вы узнали адрес?

– Нам Эчизен сказал.

– Ты?

– Я?!

– Старший. В смысле, средний: Рёга, – уточнил Ошитари, насладившись мизансценой «Недоумение» в исполнении брюнета и блондина. 

Рёма со всеми поздоровался и, не позволив себя втянуть в дискуссию «А откуда Рёга адрес узнал?» – ушёл собирать вещи. 

У него аж от сердца отлегло – скандала не будет – и появился предлог убраться из особняка, наконец. Из-за сцены в раздевалке спортивного клуба Кейго не станет его удерживать. После всех треволнений всё так просто оказалось – даже обидно. Улучив момент, Ошитари и Атобе переглянулись:

– Ну, и как оно? – один и тот же вопрос на разные голоса прозвучал радийным спецэффектом. Такая вот синхронизация – всем на зависть.

– Паршиво. 

– Очень.

– Разберусь. 

На том и разошлись: команда расселяться, Кейго – в кабинет. Прятаться. В смысле, работать. А точнее, обещанное «разбираться».

Эчизен сидел на кровати и отстранённо размышлял о «тщете и нужности» всего сущего. Если бы юноша мог оценить, насколько этот факт сближает его с Атобе – головной боли у обоих резко поубавилось бы. 

Внезапно выяснилось, что вещи теннисиста как-то незаметно расползлись по всему особняку: книги переселились в библиотеку, а спортивный инвентарь – в тренажёрку, и так далее. И теперь Рёма пытался сообразить: собирать это барахло в кучку или уйти в закат налегке. Кстати, за Кейго тоже водится такая милая особенность – заполнять собой максимум доступного пространства. Ладно бы ещё физически, так он же и под кожу умудряется забраться! И всю душу на изнанку вывернуть.

Таким образом, проблема выбора для него усугублялась тем, что голову по большей части занимали мысли об Атобе, который и был виновником сложившейся ситуации: 

«Король он такой… такой… КОРОЛЬ!». 

Рёма почти решил уподобиться старшему брату, путешествующему с небольшим рюкзаком, а то и вовсе – распихав мелочёвку по карманам, когда раздался стук в дверь. 

Ошитари вошёл, не дожидаясь разрешения. 

– Зря это ты. Второго такого шанса жизнь не подкинет. – заметил он с философским видом. – Решать, конечно, тебе, я не настаиваю. 

Вот только трогательных душеспасительных бесед и тостов «за дружбу!» Эчизену сейчас и не хватало. Появление гения простимулировало его ускорить процесс сборов. А вступительное предложение он и вовсе проигнорировал.

– Я пришёл, разумеется, имея в виду интересы Кейго. Но не без выгоды для тебя, – Ошитари устроился в кресле с максимальным комфортом, теннисист и глазом моргнуть не успел. Причём, кресло из эркера переместилось в глубину спальни, чудесным образом едва не перегородив входную дверь.

– Когда Атобе гоняет по дому два десятка лакеев или ворочает какие-то неподъёмные финансовые операции, как-то забываешь, что нам по двадцать лет. Всего лишь.

– Мне восемнадцать. Но к чему это всё? – отозвался Рёма, в надежде на то, что гений выговорится и отстанет. 

– К тому, что мы практически ещё дети. И нам отчаянно не хватает опыта и знаний во многих областях. Но ведь это естественно.

– Хмм-м. Предлагаешь делать на это скидку?

– Лично я всё время этим занимаюсь. – Ошитари неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся. – Всё пустяки. Буквально всё. Но любовь стоит того, чтобы отнестись к ней внимательно.

– Люблю теннис. Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Ага. Атобе тоже. А ещё у него на тебя фиксация, по-моему. Со школьных времён, когда ты так фейерично размазал его по корту на глазах изумлённой публики. 

– Тогда у него на Тезуку фиксация, а я так – погулять вышел, – Эчизен оглядел комнату: ничего не забыл?

– Я пытаюсь сказать, что он и с Рёгой тогда… просто потому, что он на тебя похож.

– Только внешне. И если дело в этом, то Атобе ещё больший дур… гхм-м… ребёнок… чем я думал.

– Вот я и говорю: делай на это скидку.

Рёма закинул на левое плечо сумку с вещами, а на правое – с ракетками и направился к выходу. Гений тут же вскочил – куда только подевалась его вальяжность? И недвусмысленно пошёл на перехват. Эчизен закатил глаза: выхватить ракетку и мяч из сумки – секундное дело, а его деструктивные подачи в закрытом помещении – это вам не баран чихнул. И до перелома может дойти.

– Ошитари, у тебя что, своих проблем нет?

– Есть. Ими как раз сейчас занимается Кейго. Мы же друзья. 

Очкарик выглядел субтильным ботаником до тех пор, пока не приближался вплотную. А тут уж вам и нетипичный для японца рост за метр восемьдесят, спортивное телосложение и тестостерон матёрого альфа-самца – у женщин так вообще коленки подгибаются. Теннисист ограничился тем, что уронил сумку. Ошитари на ногу. 

Тот поморщился, но не послал теннисиста по матери, а продолжил диалог как ни в чём не бывало:

– Не уезжай, Эчизен. Дай ему шанс. Дай шанс вам обоим.

– Хм-м. – взгляд Рёмы исподлобья предвещал напористому гению мор, глад и семь казней египетских. Но на очкарика угроза произвела чуть ли не противоположный эффект: азарт, выброс адреналина…

– Юуши, ты здесь? Ой! – Мукахи сунулся было в дверь, одним взглядом охватил полную картину происходящего и, не разбирая дороги, унёсся куда-то по коридору. С воплями.

Ошитари страдальчески поморщился. Эчизен злорадно ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, так как: остаёшься? – очкарик всё-таки не сбился с выбранного курса. – Кажется, у нас будет весело. Как нигде.

Рёма задумался. Он заметил за собой всплеск радости, когда появился предлог остаться: просят же, настаивают. Пустячок, а приятно. 

Настолько приятно, что даже пугает.

– Я должен принять окончательное решение обязательно в твоём присутствии?

– Эхмм. Не-а. Я уже ухожу, – властные интонации исчезли из голоса и Ошитари отступил. Вернул кресло на место, при этом едва не своротив столик – снова став похожим на эдакого ботаника.

«Фигассе метаморфозы. Опсихеть можно! То-то Мукахи такой дёрганный…» – подумал Эчизен, слегка ошарашенный состоявшимся диалогом.


	15. Король-Солнце

Солнце греет, символизируя заботу о благосостоянии,   
заботу о счастье народов, порождая беспрерывно и везде   
жизнь, радость, движение. 

Людовик XIV

Мукахи раскидал свои вещи по комнате, попрыгал на кровати и, вскоре заскучав, отправился на поиски кого-нибудь. С кем можно разделить впечатления от Хартфорда, пачку печенек, кого можно поизводить вволю капризами, а потом и… в идеале – Юуши. Но Рё тоже подойдёт. В постели он даже лучше, не в плане техники – тут ему до Ошитари ещё спать и спать, но вот энергетика… страсть – ммм-м. 

Юноша вздохнул: иногда он чувствовал себя натурально негодяем. Известно ведь, что по Шишидо ещё со школы Оотори сохнет. А у того типа, комплексы – он же крутой мачо – как же он может быть пассиву своему росточком до плеча? Зато с Мукахи у него никаких проблем: мужественность так и прёт. Иногда по пять раз за ночь. 

Вот только Юуши эта ситуация устраивает чем дальше, тем меньше. Срываться начал. Это он-то! Флегматик, спокойный, как катапульта…

В общем-то даже удивительно, что он так долго продержался – гордый же. Как надо любить, чтобы прощать такое?! Гакуто не понимал. И боялся. 

Боялся, что стоит сосредоточиться на этом чувстве – и Ошитари растворит его в себе, поглотит без остатка. И всё. Никаких больше компромиссов. 

Где было двое – останется один. С возросшими потребностями.

Кстати, в очередной раз поругавшись с Мукахи, гений собирался дёрнуть в Хартфорд один – вроде как развеяться – но об этом неведомо как узнал Оотори и вот… Свалились Атобе на шею всей бандой. А у него, похоже, свои проблемы. 

Поглощённый своими мыслями, юноша бесцельно слонялся по особняку, причём, дважды прошёл один и тот же коридор, не заметив этого. Одна из дверей в середине коридора оказалась приоткрыта: там было очень светло, журчала некая классическая мелодия и чуть слышно гудела аппаратура.

– Юушиииии!!! – воскликнул Гакуто, ворвавшись внутрь и тут же замер, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд капитана. Разочарованно вздохнул. Ну, да – двое их в команде – гениев. На всю голову.

– Мукахи? Ошитари здесь нет. Думаю, сейчас стоит поискать его в правом крыле здания. В спальне Эчизена.

– ЧТООООООООООООО?!!!!!!!!

– Да, для меня это тоже трагедия. Но на месте Рёмы я бы за него ухватился руками и ногами. Всё-таки Юуши… шикарен. 

Гакуто аж побагровел от гнева и из кабинета его как ветром сдуло. Сидящего в кресле у двери Оотори, он даже и не заметил. 

– Не понимаю: зачем ему ещё и Рё, а? – как-то по-детски жалобно спросил «двухметровый красавец блондин». Вопрос его относился к разряду риторических, но Атобе на него всё равно ответил:

– Не «зачем», а «почему». Апатамушта! Ты слишком нерешительный и деликатный чересчур. Вот когда решишься переспать с Шишидо, всё сразу на свои места станет.

– Но я…

– Но ты, такое впечатление, решил дождаться старости или того, что Церковь разрешит однополые отношения. Не удивляйся тогда, что Мукахи тебя обставил. Его-то морально-этические проблемы вообще не парят. От рождения.

Атобе нарочно говорил грубовато и по-простецки – это создавало когнитивный диссонанс, который дёргал сознание юноши за ниточки – а вдруг на этот раз у него всё-таки случится сатори? Осознание…

Самому Кейго это сейчас тоже не помешало бы. В глубине дома пронзительно завопил Мукахи и, судя по нарастающему звуку, кинулся обратно в кабинет.   
Через несколько мгновений юноша ворвался в помещение и едва к Атобе на стол не запрыгнул. Тогда блондин кивком указал Оотори на дверь, мол, с тобой разговор окончен. 

«Все мы умные за чужой счёт» – горько подумал Атобе, когда Чотаро совершенно бесшумно вышел и аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

Подогретый подначкой капитана, Гакуто – вне зависимости от того, что застал в комнате – подумал страшное и теперь у него нарастала истерика.

«Слушать придётся долго. Но мы же друзья…» – Кейго опустил крышку ноутбука, оставив надежду поработать, и устроил рыдающего акробата у себя на коленях.

«Простой же, как табуретка. И злобный, как самка богомола. Что Ошитари в нём нашёл, спрашивается? А я в Эчизене что? То-то и оно. Хммм…».

Атобе принялся гладить Мукахи по спине, что-то втолковывая ласковым, воркующим голосом – совсем немного тепла, но ему и того хватит. 

Сию трогательную картину и застал Рёма, созревший для серьёзного разговора, а потому явившийся в святая святых Кейго – рабочий кабинет. 

«Я сегодня нарасхват!» – с ноткой самодовольства подумал блондин и одними глазами указал теннисисту на дверь в библиотеку. 

Если Мукахи его сейчас увидит, то истерика, чего доброго, пойдёт по второму кругу. А на это уже Атобе никаких нервов не хватит. Только не тогда, когда Эчизен так близко…

Гакуто, наконец, полностью успокоился, но уходить не спешил. Осознав, кто именно его так нежно утешает, он начал прикидывать, как бы воспользоваться ситуацией на полную катушку. Это же капитан как-никак – недостижимый идеал!

Идеал, кстати, слегка перекосился, когда почувствовал нахальную ладошку на своей ширинке – Мукахи явно нарывался на порку. Настоящую. Безо всякого эротического подтекста. Ситуацию спас Ошитари – гений же – лупоглазым угрём проскользнув в кабинет и аккуратно избавив Атобе от общества блудливого шкодника. 

Кейго одел пиджак, надёжно укрыв непотребство, приключившееся с шёлковой рубашкой благодаря слезоточивому Гакуто. И отправился в библиотеку. Эчизен без особой цели бродил между стеллажей и читал названия книг на корешках. 

– Эчизен? – привлёк его внимание блондин.

– Атобе… Я тебя внимательно слушаю. 

Кейго приблизился, но помятуя прошлый раз, остановился на некотором расстоянии.

– Рёма, я хочу быть с тобой… Хочу тебя. – начал он не слишком уверенно, словно сам себе удивляясь. – Это совершенно дико и ужасно несвоевременно. У тебя турнирная сетка, у меня бизнес-план, но… я влюбился просто. Смотрю на биржевые сводки и вижу тебя. Ты всё время со мной… в голове… Кабаджи, кажется, скоро начнёт успокоительное мне тайком подсыпать. Потому что уже с ума схожу. 

Атобе замолчал, не зная, что ещё добавить. Вроде бы всё сказано. Но вдруг этого мало? В кино всё как-то попроще: с придыханием произнести что-то вроде «Я люблю тебя! Жить без тебя не могу!» и с молодецким уханьем рухнуть в объятия возлюбленного. Или в обморок. 

В принципе, если Эчизен продолжит на него так смотреть и безмолвствовать, то о беспамятстве впору будет серьёзно задуматься. А на всё остальное блондину актёрского таланта не хватит. 

Хорошо, что талант и не понадобился – Рёма обнял его сам. Потёрся носом о шею и, наконец, поднял лицо, подставляя губы для поцелуя. 

– Хочешь меня? Ну, так… заставь меня это почувствовать.

– Прямо здесь, хм?

– А тебя смущает полное собрание сочинений Айзека Азимова? Рядом с Тургеневым и Мукарами? Да, меня тоже это смутило. Но что поделать?

– Действительно…


	16. Сапфир

Первая звезда мне сказала: "Ты первый", –   
Ветер научил меня ходить одному,  
Поэтому я до сих пор немножечко нервный,  
Когда мне говорят: "Смотри, вот оно – счастье",  
Я смотрю туда и вижу тюрьму.

«Аквариум»

– Сапфир – камень королей и герцогов, шахов и магараджей. По описаниям, кольцо с сапфиром носил Александр Македонский, и доподлинно известно, что кольцо с сапфиром было у Марии Стюарт. Это любимая игрушка английской королевской семьи, которой принадлежат два уникальных сапфира: "Мария Стюарт" и крупный безымянный камень, украшающий крест на короне Британской империи. 

Кейго сдвинул браслет часов и впился губами в загорелое запястье теннисиста. Рёма напрягся, ожидая, что лобызанием ручки дело не ограничится, но блондин как ни в чём не бывало продолжил рассказывать:

– Когда я увидел в коллекции Dior – «Christal Dazzling» от Джона Гальяно – сразу решил, что это моё. Но оказалось, что модель позиционируется как женская. Тогда я вцепился в Джона и вынудил его разработать в единственном экземпляре мужскую версию этих часов. Разумеется, брильянтов и сапфиров в ней использовано несколько больше и вообще....

– И Рёга угнал у тебя этот раритет? Ну и хаа-ам… – Эчизен посмотрел на часы так, словно впервые их увидел. Нет, брат его предупредил, конечно, что это безумно дорогой эксклюзив, от которого ни в коем случае не следует избавляться, но верилось с трудом. Рёма расстегнул браслет и переодел часы на руку Атобе. 

– Чёрт, это уже какой-то нарциссизм в квадрате! В смысле, эти Christal Dazzling слишком… ну, как ты... только часы. 

– Я похож на сапфир или ты пытаешься мне сделать комплимент, косноязычный смертный, хм?

– Похож-похож, я так и думаю: как бы тебя огранить и продать на чёрном рынке.

– Может, лучше меня бережно хранить и любоваться, так, от случая к случаю? – лукаво уточнил Атобе, не без самоиронии.

Эчизен сделал вид, что серьёзно задумался над этим вопросом. Кейго склонился над ним и протянул языком вдоль позвоночника. Сдвинув ладонью простынь, проник пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц юноши и принялся легонько его поддразнивать. 

Рёма чуть-чуть приподнял бёдра и раздвинул ноги, раскрываясь. Он уже давно был чертовски возбуждён и пора бы любовнику что-то предпринять, наконец.

– Только любоваться или у тебя есть более обширные области применения? Я ставлю функциональность превыше эстетики, имей в виду.

– О боже, по-моему, Тезука и прочие рационалисты тебя испортили! 

– Да, у меня было тяжёлое детство, – Рёма ухмыльнулся и попытался прикинуться сиротинушкой, что в этой позе ему не вполне удалось. Но Атобе всё равно проникся. Или вид сделал.

– Тогда мне придётся тебя основательно развратить в терапевтических целях, – пробормотал блондин и с энтузиазмом приступил воплощению своей идеи. Эчизен обернулся через плечо, потому что не поверил своим ощущениям, но это не помогло – глаза, похоже, его тоже обманывали:

«Этого не может быть, потому что… не может быть никогда! Языком… там…»

Брюнет почувствовал, что заливается жарким румянцем стыда и предпринял попытку спрятать голову под подушкой. Кейго на мгновение отвлёкся от своего занятия и подушку отобрал. Для того лишь, чтобы пристроить её под живот парня, походя задев невесомой лаской налитой ствол. Рёма вскрикнул и задохнулся стонами.   
Каждое движение языка и ловких пальцев вызывали в нём столь жаркий отклик, какой он и не подозревал за своим телом. 

– Эй! Не забывай дышать, пожалуйста. Или я прекращаю, – возмутился Атобе, на мгновение прервав своё занятие. Эчизен вздрогнул и бросил на любовника полный немого укора взгляд – у него уже заалели даже уши. 

И в этот момент крепость под названием «Атобе Кейго» рухнула окончательно и бесповоротно. Но ведь жил он как-то без этого раньше… с кем-то трахался… точнее, нет – занимался любовью – в такой же роскошной спальне с романтической атмосферой, обязательным созерцанием прекрасного партнёра (или партнёрши), с долгими прелюдиями… КАК?!!!

«Молодость прошла зря» – скорбно заключил юноша и полностью отдался происходящему. Подкреплённые чувством, его действия, наконец-то, обрели смысл и наполненность. И осталось только молить всех богов, что его любовь никогда не будет низвержена на уровень мелких бытовых страстишек.

Блондин просунул руку под живот Рёмы и приподнял его, вынудив упереться на постель руками и коленями. Юноша подавил вскрик, вызванный болезненным проникновением. Атобе усиливал нажим до тех пор, пока член не вошёл полностью, тогда он медленно двинулся обратно и снова поддался вперёд. Кейго и не представлял, как хорошо у Эчизена внутри, когда он распластывается под ним и можно сделать с любовником всё, что угодно. Рёма освоился и поддался ему навстречу, от чего блондин застонал и ускорился, резко и мощно двигая бёдрами, вминая юношу в матрас. Их переливчатые вдохи и короткие выдохи, стоны и вскрики – переплелись и смешались, заполняя пространство огромной спальни. 

Вскоре после того, как первый оргазм опустошил тела – блондин ощутил готовность ко второму раунду. Его даже немного смутила собственная ненасытность.   
Но Эчизен, похоже, ничего не имел против, с неизменной готовностью отзываясь на ласки, жадно принимая игру. И хотелось утопить его в море любви, подарить всю чувственность, на какую Атобе только способен. И Рёма отвечал ему тем же.

Неделя прошла в каком-то полусне, в горячечном бреду из серии «кролики обзавидуются». Они бросили товарищей блондина в Штатах и сбежали куда-то на острова. Конечно, не высокогорный замок, но тоже сойдёт. Перелёт Эчизену не запомнился. В смысле, самого перелёта, а так – лучший минет в его жизни… ну, и всё последовавшее… 

Они сломали кресло в спальне. Кажется, на третий раз. И обрушили полку в ванной. Непоправимо изгваздали ковёр, когда Кейго посетила светлая идея заняться любовью на столе, сервированном к ужину, а потому все приборы он, не глядя, смахнул на пол. И лишь лёгкое растяжение лодыжки у Эчизена вынудило влюблённых сбавить обороты. Атобе буквально заставил себя вспомнить о делах, потому что находиться рядом с Рёмой и не хотеть его – не представлялось возможным.

Несколько дней спустя, брюнет обнаружил, что спал, вжавшись щекой во что-то твёрдое, и кое-как разлепив глаза, разглядел на подушке коробку. Ему не впервой было обнаруживать подарки от любимого в самых неожиданных местах, но этот сюрприз его всё равно потряс. Расправившись с упаковкой, он увидел дорогой футляр, в котором обретался двойник часов Кейго Dior Christal Dazzling by John Galliano, но с сапфирами зелёными, «австралийскими».

«У Рёги будет обморок, если я ему расскажу: как шутят короли!» – подумал Эчизен и рассмеялся.


	17. Пляж

Неизменна структура классических драм,   
Даже если сюжетец убогий:   
Так однажды заснешь и не ведаешь сам,   
Что проснулся уже в эпилоге.

Юлия Драбкина

Восхитительный остров Окинава в переводе с японского означает «веревка на взморье». Остров действительно похож на веревку, брошенную в морскую пучину. Туристы любят этот остров за великолепный теплый климат и удивительную природу. На Окинаве обитают животные, которых нет больше нигде на земле. 

Ну, с животными всё понятно – сомнений нет, если кто видел окинавскую школьную команду теннисистов на одном из ежегодных Национальных турниров. 

Окинава – рай для дайверов – тут много ошеломляющих мест для погружения, которыми могут наслаждаться ныряльщики всех уровней подготовки.

В самом деле, остров Исигаки является главным местом для дайвинга во всей Японии, и Рёга однажды так удачно нырнул, что оказался посреди стаи «морских дьяволов» – скатов в 3-4 метра длиной. Едва не пожалел, что к гидрокостюму памперс не прилагается.

Океан предлагает незабываемые зрелища! Ага, очешуительные просто. Примечателен голубой коралловый риф Ширахо, самый большой в мире, и лагуна Кабира, с ее мерцающей водой цвета зеленого изумруда, морской волны и кобальта.

Рай на Земле, да-да. Вода теплейшая, загорелые девочки в бикини, цветочки круглый год… И он.

Рёга оглядел пляж, сориентировался и устремился к одному из шезлонгов. По мере приближения, настроение его всё поднималось, пока не перевалило за отметку «отличное», а пир для глаз поднимал и не только настроение. Смуглый, обласканный солнцем брюнет, в узких плавках, не претендующих на гордое звание «цензура», перевернулся на живот. Эчизен подобрал слюну и подавил рефлексивное желание вцепится в это роскошное тело руками и ногами. 

Загорелый молодой человек не подал виду, что заметил интерес новоприбывшего, но когда тот приблизился вплотную, тут же скомандовал:

– Подай крем. 

Рёга послушно покопался в сумке, стоящей в тени под пальмой и вернулся к шезлонгу с тюбиком:

– На. 

Брюнет воззрился на него с брезгливым изумлением и неприязненно поинтересовался, таким голосом, от которого женщины беременеют на расстоянии:

– Ты дебил или это какая-то генная мутация? Крем, по-твоему, сам мне на спину прыгнет?

– Ну, я бы прыгнул, на его месте, – теннисист расплылся в широкой улыбке, чувствуя немалое облегчение. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Китэ злится. Рёга опустился на колени перед шезлонгом и принялся тщательно наносить крем на роскошную кожу окинавца. 

– Я слышал, что ты умудрился спутаться с Атобе. И он теперь тебя ищет по всей старушке Земле. 

«Ой, нет, не показалось. Он в ярости» – подумал Эчизен и стал лихорадочно соображать: как бы отделаться малой кровью. 

– Фигня делов. Я сплавил Его Величество своему младшенькому. Если честно, то мне даже жаль их обоих.

– Всегда знал, что ты циничный ублюдок, – Эйширо чуть-чуть расслабился под умелыми руками Рёги и задумался о воспитательных мерах, достаточно эффективных для того, чтобы тот прекратил кобелировать, но без повреждений шкурки и половой функции. За психику теннисиста Китэ не волновался – средства, способного пробить этот железобетонный памятник человеческому эгоцентризму, не существовало в природе.

Китэ искоса взглянул на брюнета поверх своего плеча. Тот смело ответил на взгляд, приосанился. И массирующие движения как-то незаметно перетекли в ласкающие.

«Как же мы давно не виделись» – подумал Эйширо, продолжая разглядывать парня, не пропуская ни одной перемены.

На Эчизене были спортивные шорты и распахнутая «гавайская» рубашка – шёлковая мерцающая пошлятина из серии «восторг папуаса» – брюнет носил такие восемьдесят процентов времени и Эйширо уже отчаялся взрастить в нём зачаточное чувство стиля и меры. 

Впрочем, на этот раз его внимание привлекла не сама рубашка, а торс юноши. Ну, кто бы сомневался – как ещё правительство не запретило ему показываться раздетым в общественных местах? Это ж психотропное эротическое оружие массового поражения! Да ещё ухмылочка эта блудливая…

«Ладно, ухмылочкой займёмся позже, но эти отметины… – Китэ был в полном шоке и едва мог это скрыть. – Кто его ТАК располосовал?! Он зоофилию что-ли добавил в свой актив?!!!»

Никак не верилось, что царапины настолько глубокие, что превратились в шрамы – оставлены человеческой рукой. Но зато это наводило на мысли. Например, о том, что Эйширо зря всегда обращался с ним в постели бережно: 

«Как говорится, не хотите по-хорошему – убираем вазелин».

Конец… ?


End file.
